Love Works In Mysterious Ways
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: My first story it's about the feelings of Care Bears and Cousins. Where could all of this lead? Please leave a review.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own the care bears or care bear cousins

As he leaned against the car, Apple in hand he couldn't help but notice how good she looked while she talked to her friends.

Shaking his head he thought to himself "Why bother."

For he was just grumpy, too grumpy and miserable for anyone to like even her, No way she liked him because even with her speed couldn't seem to get away from him fast enough.

Throwing out his apple he hopped in his car and drove as fast as he dare.

* * *

Unknown to Swift heart her secret admirer had just driven off, she continued to talk to Cheer and Harmony "So you guy's excited about the dance this weekend?"

"Oh yeah total, me and Champ are gonna dance till our feet fall off."

And she did a little dance that made Swift heart laugh as she asked "How about you Harmony?"

Shaking her head Harmony just said "Nah it's gonna be boring without going with someone."

"Oh come on Harmony don't be a downer there has got to be someone who will ask you."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms she asked "Oh yeah then who?"

"Hmmmm..." Swift heart lowered her head deep in thought going through all the bears and cousins in the family trying to find the perfect match for Harmony.

Cheer just rolled her eyes "How about Good Luck?"

Shaking her head Harmony just said "No he is dating Polite from the valley."

Snapping her fingers Swift heart said "I got it how about Tenderheart."

Thinking about it Harmony just said "Maybe but he has to ask me remember."

Cheer spoke up first "Well then give the man a hint girl."

Swift heart was about to say something but was cut off with the sound of mischievous laughter. "Well sounds like Hugs and Tugs are up to something."

Cheer walked forward determinedly "I'll go see what they are up to."

* * *

Unknown to them Hugs and Tugs had planned a prank that by their standards would go down in care bear history. "What are we doing Tugs?"The little pink bear asked

"Simply Hugs we are gonna replace one of the gears on Bright heart's new invention."

The little blue bear responded a little grin on his face.

Still a little puzzled Hugs then asked "What's a gear Tugs?"

Frowning a little the bear thought how to explain what Bright Heart had showed him to his sister "It's like a circle with pointy triangles around it."

Crossing his arms triumphantly.

Hugs ran up to him and gave him a hug "Oh Tugs your so smart."

Taken back a bit by her sudden hug Tugs just said "Come on let's go."

"Goodie goodie gosh."

* * *

As the two opened the head of Bright Heart's machine and pulled out the gear then fill it with a bucket of candy the two giggled as they closed it up just to be surprised to hear Cheers voice "And what are you two up to."

Tugs hid the bucket before standing beside his sister and saying together in unison "Nothing."

Not convinced Cheer raised an eyebrow "Are you two lying to me?"

"No we're not." Tugs said before Hugs for fear she would spill the beans.

As Cheer was about to ask again she heard Bright Heart coming "Ah Bright heart just who I wanted to see did you teach Hugs and Tugs any new trick they would want to try on us?"

Now just noticing the two cubs standing side by side he said "Nothing that I can recall."

Thinking a little he said "However I did show Tugs the gears on my newest invention."

He then looked at Tugs who's head sank lower. "Hmm how interesting."

Cheer said sarcastically looking at the cubs again. "We didn't do anything."Hugs said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Raising an eyebrow Bright Heart walked over to his machine and opening it up pulling out a handful of candy then spotted the bucket and picked it up for extra proof walking back to Cheer and holding them up and asked sarcastically "O really?"

Hugs and Tugs looked at each other then at the ground.

Cheer's instinct kicked in and she whispered some thing into Bright heart's ear. "O fine you two are off the hook."

Bright Heart said rolling his eyes "Really?" They asked trying to be certain.

Nodding Bright Heart was suddenly tackled by two cubs who were very happy "Thank you thank you thank you." Was all they could seem to say.

Getting up Bright Heart playfully shoved them away "Now get out of here you two." He said smirking.


	2. Ice cream

Later that day Cheer and Champ were out and Cheer was explaining the whole Bright heart incident to him As she finished up Champ looked a bit overwhelmed but recovered quickly "Why did you let them go sports fan?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging she said "I don't know they just looked so sorry for what they did I felt bad for them."

Shaking his head he teased her "Man Cheer if that's how you act around kids yours are gonna get away with everything."

Laughing slightly Cheer sighed "Yeah they will just hope they aren't as mischievous as Hugs and Tugs."

They quickly finished eating their food and Champ walked Cheer home as they reached her front step she turned around and gave Champ a quick kiss goodbye and walked inside and closed her door, Champ stood there for a second then turned around and walked home a small grin on his face.

* * *

Swift heart was home watching a movie bored trying to think of something to do, she checked the time it was only 9:15 sighing she leaned back on her couch. Then there was a knock on her door and she almost tripped going to it.

Opening the door she said "Hello?"

She found Grumpy standing there sweating a little "H...hi Swift heart ummm I was wondering ummm wanna grab some ice cream?"

He said nervously. Shrugging a little she responded "Eh why not I'm not doing anything just give me a second."

Grumpy almost cheered but he knew better this was definitely not a date.

Returning Swift heart raised an eyebrow "A little late for ice cream isn't it?"

Shaking his head Grumpy responded "Not for me I prefer this late less people to wait in line for." J

ust realizing how much that made sense "Good point."

Shrugging she asked "We talking my car or yours?"

Grumpy replied "Mine I have it up top."

After climbing out of her burrow Grumpy helped Swift heart up and into the car "Gee what a gentleman." She teased.

Blushing a little Grumpy said "Well I'm not always grumpy."

Smiling Swift heart said "I can tell."

Taking off to earth Grumpy turned to Swift heart for a moment then back to the way they were going a little bit happier.

* * *

After escaping Bright heart by Cheer Hugs and Tugs returned to Grams bear "Grams bear Grams bear!" They yelled turning Grams said "Why hello my little darlings."

Tugs was the first to speak "Grams we almost got in trouble with Bright Heart."

Half shocked half not surprised she asked "What ever for?"

Hugs spoke next "We played a little prank that they didn't find too funny."

Shaking her head a little Grams looked at the two "Now now what have I told you two about jokes?"

Both sighed and repeated "Never ever do a joke that hurts someone else's feelings."

While they rolled their eyes "And if you hadn't gotten caught would you have hurt his feelings?"

Thinking Tugs' face fell "Maybe a little."

Looking at the floor in defeat both started to feel bad again Grams just shook her head "Alright enough pouting who's hungry?"

Both of their faces rose rapidly "I am I am."

They both said jumping up and down. Picking both up she told them "Well let's go have dinner then it is off to bed."

* * *

At the ice cream shop on earth Grumpy and Swift heart were laughing at the face Grumpy just made when his ice cream fell on his face.

Wiping away a tear Swift handed him some napkins "Oh Grumpy you are just so accident prone."

Wiping himself off a bit more he just shook his head "Yeah why do these things always happen to me."

Chuckling Swift shook her head "Regardless it was nice of you to bring me along I was going stir crazy back home.

Grumpy checked the time and said "O crap we have better get home it's almost midnight."

Looking shocked Swift heart replied "O man have we been gone that long man time flies when you are having fun eh?"

Smiling Grumpy said "You said it."

Getting up he pushed in his chair paid for the ice cream and opened both the car and ice cream shop doors for Swift heart "Such a gentleman."

Smiling once again Grumpy drove Swift home and couldn't have been happier.


	3. Love Is In The Air

The next day Harmony was walking down the trail in the forest of feelings and spotted Tenderheart up ahead yelling to him "Tenderheart wait up!"

Stopping then turning around Tenderheart was a bit surprised, "What do you need Harmony?"

Slowing down as she got to him Harmony caught her breath "Just wanted to say hi."

Confused a bit he responded "Hi?"

Harmony never really talk to him before that is except on caring missions.

Harmony took a deep breath and said "So a what are you doing?"

Tender heart looked at her and said "Nothing just going over the caring mission reports, why are you so curious?"

Harmony nearly ran off but collected her thoughts "Oh just making conversation." Tenderheart just smirked

"Well I was about to go back to Care-a-lot want to join me?"

Smiling Harmony replied "Why not."

* * *

Proud heart woke up and looked out side "What a beautiful day."

She said to herself after getting dressed she went outside and spotted Loyal heart who too had gone outside of his house "Hi Loyal heart sleep well?"

Spotting Proud heart, Loyal heart waved "O hi, yeah I slept good you?"

Proud heart smiled "Like a kitten."

Loyal laughed at her pun "O Proud what am I going to do with you?"

Proud shrugged "I don't know how about take me to dinner?"

She said only half joking.

Loyal caught on rather quickly and replied "Sure how about the Olive Garden?"

He said all serious. Proud smiled "I'd like that say at eight?"

Loyal bowed a little "Of course ma'am."

Rolling her eyes Proud heart walked down her steps and toward Care-a-lot.

* * *

Hugs and Tugs had been awake for an hour eaten and were outside playing a game of hide and seek.

"One, two, three who do I see." Hugs said loudly.

Tugs had found the seemingly perfect hiding spot and was waiting for Hugs to give up.

Hugs searched high and low for hours but couldn't find Tugs at all. Finally she shouted "I give up!"

Tugs came out from hiding under the sand box "Ha I win Hugs."

Hugs went into a pout "Man, now what Tugs?"

The cub thought for a moment then said "Lets go see what Bright heart is doing."

Hugs smiled then thought of something "How are we going to get there Tugs?"

Tugs just said "We'll ask Grams to take us."

Hugs jumped up and down "O goodie goodie gosh."

Then both ran off in search of Grams bear.

* * *

Grumpy woke up grumpy as always. He took a shower, had breakfast, and brushed his teeth. As he walked out the door he was slammed into by two cubs with an "Oof!" He sat up and rubbed his head "O why do these things always happen to me."

He turned to see Hugs and Tugs on the ground sounding like they were about to cry. Quick to react Grumpy said "Are you two ok?"

As he got up and helped them up. Tugs wiped away a small tear "We're ok Grumpy."Hugs nodded in agreement.

Grumpy didn't get angry just sighed "Where were you two off to in such a hurry?"

Hugs spoke next "We are going to see Bright heart."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow " And how are you two getting there?"

Tugs spoke next "We were about to ask Grams to take us."

Hugs then asked "Can you take us Grumpy?"

'Thinking about it Grumpy couldn't say no "Alright I'll take you two to Bright heart but we have to tell Grams first."

Groaning both said "Fine."

* * *

Grams was about to get Hugs and Tugs from outside for lunch when she heard a car and spotted Grumpy "Why hello dear Grumpy."

Grumpy waved "Hi Grams the cubs wanted me to take them to Bright heart so I thought I'd ask you if it was ok."

Grams wasn't surprised "Its fine Grumpy just make sure they eat lunch."

Hugs and Tugs cheered in the back of Grumpy's car "Don't worry Grams I will." He replied.

* * *

Swift heart woke up at 5:30 am after having a weird dream she and Grumpy had been at a fancy restaurant having a good time when suddenly he proposed to her it didn't make sense he didn't like her, not saying that she hadn't thought about it... shaking her head "Just a bad dream."

That was about five hours ago and she still hadn't left home, she sat on her couch watching tv.

Then there was a knock on the door she answered it and found. Cheer there "Hi Swi..." she noticed the dark circles under her eyes "O my goodness Swift what happened."

Swift heart raised an eyebrow "What... o yeah just didn't sleep well."

Cheer moved into the house and made her sit down "Tell me what happened."

Swift heart told her about Grumpy and the late night ice cream and then the dream.

Cheer was proceeding this all "Girl he so likes you." Swift heart was shocked "No no that... no why? He doesn't like me."

Cheer raised an eyebrow "Do I have to get Love-a-lot?"

Knowing better then to say yes Swift heart closed her eyes and leaned her head back "I feel really dumb right now."

Cherry smiled "Well do you like him back."

Swift heart looked at her friend in the eye then looked down. "I don't know he really sweet and all but..."

Cheer tried to pry a bit more "But?"

Swift heart looked up at her again "But nothing he just...everyone just finds him...so... I'm sorry I'm not making any sense am I?"

Cheer just put a hand on her shoulder "its fine, but talk to him."

Swift looked at her "Talk to him?" Cheer nodded.

* * *

Grumpy had just dropped off Hugs and Tugs at Bright Heart's shop and was on his way back home before she landed he spotted Swift heart at his front door and couldn't help but think "O no what did I do now."

As he landed he hid behind the side of his house when she knocked and said "Grumpy we need to talk."

Taking a deep breath he came around the corner and said "About what?"

Crossing his arms Swift heart jumped being scared half to death "O geez Grumpy don't do that."

Raising an eyebrow he asked "What do you want to talk about?"

Swift took a deep breath and said "Grumpy do you like me?"

His eyes widened, his knees felt weak and nearly buckled on him. "This could be it" he thought he swallowed and said " I do, I do like you Swift heart rabbit always have, always will."


	4. Couples

Swift heart and Grumpy stood there eyes locked they stood there for five minutes before Swift heart spoke"I like you too."

Then ran up and gave him a hug. It took Grumpy a minute to realize what she just said then hugged her back. She looked up and gave him a passionate kiss that he returned. After they broke for air they stood there embracing each other.

Then Grumpy spoke "So um wanna go out."

Swift heart smiled "I guess that kiss wasn't yes enough" she teased he returned her smile, then took her hand and walked her to her burrow.

Hugs and Tugs were messing around with one of Bright heart's inventions. Bright heart was watching them while working on something else. The sound of foot steps caused him to turn his head he saw Cozy heart with a box of gears "Hi yeah Bright Heart I got you thosssse gearsssss you wanted."

Bright heart's face rose "Why thank you Cozy heart I was looking for those."

Cozy heart grew curious "What are you building there?" Nodding toward his gadget.

Following her nod he rose the device "O this old thing? Nothing important just something I was building for the dance this weekend."

This made Cozy want to squeal "O are you taking anyone?"

Bright Heart smirked "I was thinking about asking Gentle heart." Cozy grinned she saw the way the raccoon and the lamb silently flirted even if they didn't see it.

Bright continued "So are you going with anyone?"

Cozy blushed a little "O no one sssssspecial but Brave heart asssssked me."

This made the raccoon all but drop the gadget "Get out, for real?" Cozy nodded

"Yeah it'sssss ssssssweet of him." Bright heart wanted to hear all about this "So did you say yes?" Cozy blushed again "Of course I did."

The sound of a crash got their attention and they ran into the room where Hugs and Tugs were playing and found a rather large mess with Hugs holding on to Tugs "Hugsssss and Tugsssss are you two ok?" Both nodded Bright Heart picked them up so that they wouldn't get hurt on any glass

"Cozy I'm gonna put them in the other room then ill be right back to help clean up." Cozy nodded and picked up a broom and began sweeping up.

Bright heart put the two cubs down and said "Now stay here and don't touch anything." Tugs spoke for both "Okay, Bright heart we won't." And the two sat down on some chairs.

As Bright heart returned he saw most of the room had already been cleared "Man cozy you work fast."He said really shocked.

Blushing cozy just smiled "Thank you Bright heart." Grabbing the dust pan and another broom the two finished up cleaning the mess.

Tender heart and Harmony were in the Hall of Hearts going through documents and organizing them. Harmony had Cheer's words In the back of her mind. Finally she couldn't hold it in any more and blurted out "So Tender heart you going to the dance this weekend?"

Tender heart raised an eyebrow "I don't know really I mean everyone is going with someone but i'm by myself be kinda awkward don't you think?" Harmony saw her chance and took it. Moving closer she said "Well you don't have to be alone."

Raising an eyebrow Tender heart replied "What do you mean?" Harmony thought about how to open his eyes a bit more then rushed in a gave him a kiss on the lips. Tender heart first shocked then relaxed embraced Harmony in the kiss.

Harmony then broke the kiss "That clear enough?" Tender heart was at a loss for words though all he had to say was yes. She backed up and looked at him. Shaking his head to realize the question "Huh yeah, yeah clear."Harmony couldn't help but smile.

Brave heart was on guard duty when the Caring Meter dropped a little "Someone must need help on Earth." He thought a loud. Jumping into his cloud car he drove down to Earth and spotted a river were the signal seemed to be coming from, landing he found what looked like a lioness trapped under a log but this was no ordinary lioness she was blue,at least the spots in her fur that weren't covered in mud were blue.

Shaking his head he remembered why he was here and ran over to her and lifted the log off her while she crawled out from under it. He then ran to her side "Are you ok?"

She nodded and said "Yeah yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" He smacked his head lightly "O I'm sorry I'm Brave heart lion."


	5. Olive Garden

Shaking her head the lioness introduced herself "Well I'm called Anne nice to meet you."

Helping Anne up Brave heart said "Nice to meet you Anne." Smiling she tried to stand but there was a gash on her leg.

"Ow, I don't think I'll be walking any time soon." Lifting her into his arms he said "I can take you to a doctor if you want." Looking at him confused she said "Where is there a doctor who would treat lions?" Brave heart couldn't help but smirk.

" Oh I know a place." With her still in his arms he carried her back to the cloud car and put her in the back seat.

Smacking the side of the care she said "Where are we going with this thing?"

Brave heart began flying and smiled at her "To Care-a-lot of course." He knew she would have no idea where he was talking about but said it anyway.

* * *

After arriving at the Olive Garden Loyal helped Proud out of the car. Smiling she was more than happy to be treated like this. Opening the door for her too Loyal said to the hostess "Table for two please."

Looking up then staring for a moment, then seeming to realize how rude that looked she said "Oh sorry, right this way."

Loyal just looked at Proud and shrugged. After being seated and given menus Loyal looked at Proud again and smiled, and for his trouble was caught "What?" She asked.

Shaking his head Just said "Nothing just wondering if I had told you how good you look tonight."

Smiling she said "Like three times Loyal relax." Gazing into each other's eyes he shook his head and looked at his menu

"What are you gonna get?" Proud too looked at her menu real quick before replying "I think I'll get the Tour of Italy how about you?"

Looking harder at his menu he said "The Manicotti Formaggio sounds good, do you want an an appetizer?" Thinking it over she said "No thanks." Putting their menus down the waitress come over

"Hello, how are we today?" Loyal nodded "Fine, how are you?" The waitress smiled "I'm good thank you, can I get you something to drink?" Proud heart spoke next "Actually we are ready to order."

The waitress smiled again "Oh wonderful and what will that be?" Loyal knew better than to try to order first so Proud heart continued "I'll have the Tour of Italy please with a water." Writing it down then turning her attention back to Loyal and asked "And you sir?" Loyal spoke quickly "I'll have the Manicotti Formaggio with a lemonade please." Writing that down too she just nodded.

"Ok anything else?" Shaking her head Proud heart said "No, I don't believe so." Then gave Loyal a glance for confirmation. Who nodded yes back to her. The waitress then said "Ok I'll be back with your meal as soon as I can." She smiled then left.

Proud looked at Loyal who seemed stressed "Loyal you ok?" Loyal had something on his mind but knew better then to say it "Yeah, I'm fine." Proud was suspicious but just shrugged it off. They sat In silence for a few minutes before Loyal asked a weird question. "Proud how long have we been going out?" Shocked a bit but recovered Proud answered his question "About a year why?" Loyal seemed uneasy again

"Just wanted to make sure." Fortunately he was saved by there food being brought to them "Enjoy." The waitress said then left "Man the food got here fast eh Loyal?" Nodding a bit "Yeah definitely." After they ate and chatted for a while they finished up their food and the waitress came back "Was everything alright?" Both nodded and the waitress smiled "Oh good, do you want any dessert?"

Proud spoke next "No thanks we're good." She walked away briefly and came back with the check which Loyal paid for. The two walked out when Loyal heart stopped just by the car. Proud heart was confused and asked "Loyal what is it?"

He smiled at her "Proud heart I have a question." Her eyes grew wide "What is it." He took a deep breath and knelt to the ground and pulled out a little box and opened it with a ring "Will you marry me?"


	6. Innocence

Proud heart nearly fell over but grabbed the car for support. She looked at the ring and all but squealed "Of course, of course I will Loyal yes, yes, yes a million times yes." As she leaped into his arms. He smiled and hugged her back, then turned his head and gave her a long kiss which she returned. He slid the engagement ring on her finger as they kissed and they broke and gawked at it.

Proud looked at him and gave him another, longer, kiss. After they broke for air she said "We should get back home it's almost ten." He smiled and nodded helped her into the car then into the driver seat. As they drove back he looked at his new fiancée and smiled.

* * *

After Brave heart had given Anne to Take Care he was in the waiting room for about one or two hours he couldn't tell. Then Take Care came out into the waiting room who Brave almost pounced on."How is she Take Care?"

Hands up and backing away a little she said "Whoa whoa Brave heart give me some air." Backing up he apologized "Sorry, sorry just worried." Take Care just shrugged it off

"Its fine Brave heart, she has a broken bone but it will heal fast if she avoids trouble, how did that log fall on her anyways?" He just shrugged "I don't know really I figured get her medical care first then interrogate her." He tried to joke at the end but it fell flat. Take Care just rolled her eyes "You can see her now if you want just don't stress her out."

Brave heart just nodded "I won't, promise." Take Care side stepped to let him pass. After Take Care was gone Brave heart went in "Hey, how are you?" Anne just smiled "Better now that I'm cleaned up." she said lifting her arms to show the mud that was gone. He nodded "Well now I can see your blue fur better." She blushed a little. He sat next to her and asked "So um how are ya feeling." She looked at him and smiled "Didn't you already ask me that?"

Shaking his head he said "Oh ya silly me." She chuckled Brave heart then asked her "So um what where you doing under that log anyway?" Her face grew saddened a little "I was walking to get a drink when two lions ambushed me I fought them off as long as I could but eventually one knocked me into the log and thought they had killed me ran off shortly after you came along." She smiled at that last part.

Brave heart nodded and asked another question "So I was wondering would you like to stay here?" She raised an eyebrow and attempted a joke "Where in the hospital?" This made him chuckle "You know what I mean." She thought about it then nodded "Of course." Brave heart nearly jumped out of his seat, nearly, "That's great I'll have to tell Noble and True heart but they won't mind." This made her curious "Just out of curiosity will I have to change my name to one of the one like you guy's?"

He nodded "Yeah you got an idea?" She thought for a moment then said "How about Innocent heart?" This made him smile "I think that suits you perfectly." He then left to go tell Noble and True heart about the new member.

* * *

Grumpy had dropped Swift heart off a couple of hours ago he had walked her back to her burrow but didn't want to push it too much she had said she liked him too! Though "like" was weak, love was more like it. He laid back on his bed hands over his eyes when he heard his phone ring he picked it up "Hello?" A cheerful Swift heart was on the other end "Grumpy! There is a new care cousin in Care-a-lot."

He was shock of course "Where?" She was still happy "At the hospital." Then she sighed "However we can't see her till tomorrow." This made his curiosity grow a little. "Is that it or is there something else you want to talk about?"

There was a small pause then she said "I don't know if its too early or not but can I stay the night at your house tonight?" He was yelling on the inside Yes, yes come and stay forever! But kept it cool after realizing how crazy he sounded "Yeah yeah if that what you want I'll come pick you up or do you want to drive yourself?" She replied "Oh you can drag your self down here." She was obviously joking and Grumpy just chuckled

"Be there in ten minutes." "Ok see you soon." Then she hung up." Grumpy threw on some cloths then looked around the place was as clean as it was gonna get it, wasn't like it was dirty but it wasn't psychopath clean either he just shrugged and headed down to the Forest Of Feelings he would get the guest mattress ready when he came back. Down at Swift heart's burrow she had grabbed a few days clothes, a tooth brush, a comb, and a few other thing that she may need. Grumpy arrived a little early but she was ready anyway so it didn't matter.

She smiled as he helped her, and her bags into the car. He sat in the driver seat and asked "Ready?" Nodding she said "Yeah this isn't too soon is it?" Shaking his head he tried to reassure her "It's no problem Swift heart." She smiled but grew curious why he wasn't so curious she wanted to spend the night. "C'mon Grumpy aren't you the least bit curious why I want to spend the night." He took her question quite well and shook his head yes "I'll be honest I am but I figured it be rude to just come out and ask you."

She smirked "Well I'm glad you didn't ask then." She looked out the window after a minute or two of silence she said "I haven't been able to sleep for weeks at my burrow, yesterday was the worst I was able to hide it with make up but Cheer caught me without any." This caught Grumpy off guard and he showed it but put a hand over her shoulder and gave her a little hug knowing it might not help a lot but she may feel safer. Fortunately for him that's what she wanted him to do.


	7. The Announcement

When Tender heart and Harmony had finished working it was around ten thirty. Both were standing by the door about to leave when Bedtime walked by. Harmony waved "Hi Bedtime."

He waved back "Hi Harmony and Tender heart how is it going?"

Tender heart spoke next "Pretty good for us, you?" He shrugged "I sleep all day and watch stars all night it gets kinda boring but could be worse." The two nodded "Well we best be getting home."Then the two walked out the door waving. Once out of Bedtime's view the two shared a kiss. Before going their separate ways waving goodbye.

Once the two left Bedtime went up to the Star-O-Scope and ran into Wish bear "Oh hi Bedtime you look nice today." Blushing a little Bedtime smiled "Thanks Wish you too." She shook her head "Oh come here and give me a kiss."

Which he did happily. He looked at her "Why do we have to keep this a secret?" She shook her head "We don't have to but at night everyone is asleep and during the day you can barely stay awake for more than ten minutes. Making a face he said "Good point." Then kissed her again.

* * *

When Grumpy and Swift heart got back to his place he helped her with her bags and began with the guest mattress "Do you want the bed, it's more comfy."She gave him a look "This coming from the guy who wakes up grumpy every morning."

He tilted his head as in thought "And another good point by Swift heart." She wrinkled her nose at him which made him smile. She shrugged "Maybe I will take your bed." Sitting on it she noticed how soft it really was and nearly fell asleep there "Oh my gosh Grumpy this bed is really soft."

He smiled and shook his head "I know, me waking up Grumpy has nothing to do with the bed." He set up a his guest bed and laid down on it . It was comfy but not as much as his bed but he didn't care he would rather have her comfy than him.

He closed his eyes after he heard Swift heart snore quietly. He then drifted off to sleep.

The next day came too quickly for Swift heart. The first night she actually slept was ruined by the sun light. Covering her head with the blanket she could smell something, something good she sat up and looked over at the guest bed where Grumpy no longer was there getting up and out of bed she threw on some every day clothes and walked into the kitchen to find Grumpy making breakfast.

He spotted her and said "Hey Swift heart, sleep well?" She raised an eyebrow "Yeah. Did you make breakfast for both of us?" He nodded "Of course, figured you could use a good breakfast." She smiled as she sat down and Grumpy served her some eggs, sausage, and French Toast.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss he left and got his own food and sat down in front of her. As the two ate they shared glances and smiled. Finally Grumpy broke the silence "So how is it?" Swift heart responded with her mouth full "Its really good." Smiling he shook his head "I thought so." She swallowed and looked at him "Sorry that gross." He just laughed at her defense "Swift heart your talking to a guy, I've seen worse."

She just rolled her eyes "So what are we doing today?" He looked at her "How about a walk then a movie?" She smiled "Change walk to run and I'm in." He shook his head and rolled his eyes "Alright fair enough." She smiled and the two continued eating.

* * *

Cheer woke up and stretched looking to her left saw a note with

To:Cheer From:Champ written on it she walked over and picked it up and read

Dear Cheer, in honor of our six month anniversary I planned a special day I won't give you all the details but I guarantee you'll love it.

Love, Champ

She smiled as she read the note"Oh that Champ." She said out loud shaking her head. She got dressed and went down stairs to find breakfast and a rose on the table She sat down and ate fortunately it was still warm. As she ate a small bit of guilt came over her Champ had done all of this for her and she didn't even get him a gift not that she forgot about the anniversary just was her present was supposed to come in the mail three weeks ago and turned out got shipped to the wrong person. She shook her head "How does that even happen?"

She asked aloud to no one. After finishing up eating she threw on her jacket and walked out side looking around she didn't see anyone she then walked to the Hall of Hearts she had gotten a text there was gonna be a meeting today.

* * *

At the Hall of Hearts Noble and True heart were waiting for everyone to sir down. Once they all were seated Noble began "Good morning everyone today we welcome a new member of the care bear family Innocent heart Lioness." A loud applause was then heard a few cheers. When everything died down Innocent spoke "I'd get up and bow but my led is broken."

A few short laughs were heard but then stopped. True heart spoke next "Also Proud heart and Loyal have an announcement" everyone turned to the two who were sitting side by side. Loyal stood up and said "We would like to announce that we are now engaged."

Almost all of the girls shrieked "Oh my goodness no way!" Some guy's eyes widened other were whispering "Bachelor party." Loyal leaned over and whispered into Proud heart's ear "Their taking it better than I thought." Nodding in agreement she gave him a smile. Noble and True heart tried to Calm everyone down "Alright alright calm down." After a few minutes later the others calmed down.


	8. Planning

Cheer caught up with Champ after words and gave him a hug "Why hello to you too Cheer."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "Thank you for breakfast this morning."

He blushed a little "Aw it was nothing." She slapped his shoulder lightly making him smile "Come on I'll take you on our special day."

Champ lead her to the rainbow river then stopped and turned "So do you wanna go for a dip?"

She raised an eyebrow "But I don't have my bathing suit." He motioned with his eyes toward a tree.

Cheer walked over and found a brand new pink suit turning her mouth open she said "Champ it's beautiful."

He smiled and pulled off his shirt and pants which had swim trunks underneath.

Cheer smiled ran behind the tree and changed quickly and came back around and asked him "Well?"

He nodded "Perfect." He stretched a hand out and said "Shall we?"

She giggled and said "We shall." Then the two ran and jumped into the river and swam a little bit before she leaned in and gave him a kiss. They held each other for a minute and sighed.

Then she frowned "What is it sports fan?"

She looked at him "Champ, I'm a little nervous that Playful and Funshine are planning a joke on us."

He shook his head "Nah I bribed them off just for you."

She laughed and hugged him "You are the best!" Then kissed him again. "

* * *

Come on Grumpy it's not that bad is it?"

Huffing and puffing he managed to get out "Don't...push...me...too...much...Swift heart." Smirking she handed him a water which he took gladly.

She sighed as she looked at the city below the hill they had hiked/ran up "It is pretty." He nodded and put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Swift heart asked "What time does the movie start?"

Grumpy checked his watch "About an hour or two."

She nodded "We should probably head home." He too nodded "Yeah." He then conjured up a cloud car. Swift heart made a face "Aw we aren't running down the hill."

He gave her a look and mouthed "No." As he helped her into the car.

As they took off she asked "What movie are we gonna see?" He looked at her and said "Oh I thought of one you may like."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah what is it?" A small smile reeked across his face "How about Fast and Furious 6?"

Her eyes widened "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! How did you know I wanted to see that?"

He turned his head to her "Come on a movie about street gangs and heist I'd be stupid not to know." Nodding In agreement she said "Fair enough.

* * *

Bright heart was home staring at the phone "Come on dude you can call her." He picked up the phone and dialed Gentle heart's number there was a few rings then she picked up "Hello?"

He took a Deep breath and said "Hey Gentle heart um I was wondering would you like to um go to the dance Tomorrow?"

At first there was silence then she said "Sounds like fun, yeah, I'll go to the dance with you."

The raccoon couldn't be happier "Alright great I'll pick you up at seven?"

She sounded excited "Yeah that will work."

He smiled as he said "Ok, bye see you at seven then."

* * *

Back at the Hall of Hearts Funshine, Secret, Friend, Noble, True, and Harmony were planning the dance a bit more.

Noble heart was talking "Alright gang what is next on our list."

Harmony stood up and said "We still don't know what music to play."

Secret whispered something to friend who reiterated it to them "Secret says we still need snacks."

Nodding True heart said "Ok so for music do we keep it classic or rock and roll?"

Funshine spoke next "I say rap and classic no rock and roll this is a dance not a concert."

True heart nodded "Any objections?"Everyone shook their heads "Good Harmony I take it you already have a play list."

Harmony held up her iPod "I have it right here." She handed it over to true heart who checked the songs.

Nodding she said "Alright not bad, The dance Tomorrow night at eight I heard some girls were going cloths shopping for the dance so I won't keep this longer than it needs to be."

Nodding in agreement Friend bear asked "Can we define classic a bit more?"

Harmony had it covered "Not like Beethoven or Mozart but classic pop or later Blues."

Nodding Friend said "Oh ok that's fine."

Noble heart nodded "I take it we can just trust Treat heart with the snacks."

Everyone nodded "Alright then meeting dismissed."

The girls nearly ran out to get the others for clothes shopping.

* * *

Grumpy and Swift heart had just returned when they saw Harmony running toward them. Swift heart waved "Hey, Harmony what's up."

Harmony caught her breath for a second then said "Bunch of the girls are gonna go clothes shopping for the dance wanna come?"

Swift heart looked at Grumpy the said "Heck yeah! Let's go." Then two ran off.

Grumpy shrugged "Might as well see what the guy's are doing."

Then he took off to find Good Luck, Lotsa heart, Playful heart, and Birthday bear.

As Grumpy landed he caught Good Luck's words "So who are you guy's taking to the dance?"

He walked up to them as Birthday was talking "I'm taking Treat heart."

Nodding Good Luck said "I figured." Then just seeming to notice Grumpy said "Oh hi Grumpy when did you get here?"

He raised an eyebrow at him "Just a minute ago." He grumbled.

Rolling his eyes Lotsa heart spoke "I don't know who I'm taking and that's the truth."

Rolling his eyes Playful smirked "Hey are you bringing up Polite Good Luck?"

Good Luck shot him a glance then just sighed "Yeah she nagged me to take Perfect too so he will be there." Then he frowned and looked at Grumpy "Who are taking?"

He blushed a little "I will be taking Swift heart."

Good Luck nodded "Nice dude."

Lotsa heart spoke up "You know the girls are going clothes shopping shouldn't we get suits or something?"

Everyone looked at him he just shrugged "Just saying."

Grumpy nodded "He has a point." A series of groans and agreements was all they got.

Finally Good Luck said "Alright I'll go get the other guy's then we can all go get suits." They all nodded and Good Luck ran off.


	9. Shopping

Down on Earth the girls had gone to some random mall for clothes shopping. Gentle heart asked "What should we get dresses or just clothes that make us look good?"

Harmony told her "Dresses definitely dresses but don't let the guy's see them."

This cause Share heart to raise her eyebrow and said "Why?"

Harmony rolled her eyes like it was so obvious "Duh, you want to surprise them."

Slapping her head sarcastically she said "Oh of course how silly of me to forget."

Love-a-lot rolled her eyes Then noticed Cheer's absence "Say guy's were is Cheer?"

This made Funshine grin "Oh she and Champ are having a special day." She put air quotes around "special".

Love-a-lot head went back then forward as she said "Oh I get it."

Harmony shrugged "Besides she already went shopping."

Nodding they all split up Harmony, Love-a-lot, Gentle, and Funshine went one way Share, Swift, and Friend went another and finally True, Take Care, Cozy, and Wish went another.

Share was looking through dresses and humming to herself when she spotted a strapless blue dress that look just her size putting it on her chest she turned to Swift heart and asked "Does this look good?"

Swift heart shifted her weight on to one foot and looked at the dress "Oh yeah definitely on you."

This cause Share to smile "I'm gonna go try it on."

Swift heart barely heard her as she looked throughout to find a dress of her own. Friend bear too was looking and couldn't decide rather to wear the short strapless purple with a bit of pink dress or the strapless short while top black bottom dress"Oh I can't decide Swift heart?"

Swift heart turned her head and said "Definitely the purple one."

Friend took one last look at it and said "Yeah it is pretty." Then ran off to get changed.

Swift heart was still looking for a few minutes the found the dress she was looking for.

* * *

True heart was standing at a mirror looking at the light green strapless dress she had chosen "Hmmmm Take Care what do you think?"

Take Care raised an eyebrow and said "Hold on." She turned around and picked up a dark Green flower and put it in True heart's hair "Perfect."

Turning again True heart took one look and said "Yeah." Then went to go change.

Take Care was looking through some dresses and found one she thought was pretty. It was a short Orange strapless dress. Shrugging she said "Looks fine to me."Then went and got changed.

Wish wasn't so lucky and was struggling to decide what to wear. On one hand there was the strapless pink dress with a purple center and on the other there was the strapless violet dress she sighed a saleswoman leaned in and whispered "Take the violet."

Then walked away Wish shrugged and took her advice and went to try on the violet dress.

Cozy Heart had decided to go with the one strapped neon green dress.

* * *

Gentle heart was looking at a strapless turquoise dress then turned to Love-a-lot and asked "This one?"

Love-a-lot nodded "Looks cute."

Gentle heart ran off to put it on to make sure it fit. S

hare had found a grey silver strapless dress and tried it on and was satisfied and went to pay.

Funshine had gotten a short yellow strapless dress that went up to her thigh.

Love-a-lot spotted this and said "Dang Funshine you look good."

Blushing she said "Thank you." Love-a-lot was still look when she found the perfect dress. After everyone had paid and found their dresses they left and returned to Care-a-lot and went home to hide their dresses from the guy's.

* * *

As Harmony was walking she spotted Treat heart "Hey Treat sorry you missed the trip."

Treat seemed a little sad "I know now I have to go latter."

She sighed Harmony looked around and saw no one and said "Oh no you don't." Then she pulled out a teal dress.

Treat heart's hand went over her mouth as she gasped "Oh Harmony thank you, thank you."

She hugged the bear who hugged her back "No problem just don't let Birthday see it or any guy's speaking of which where are they?"

Treat heart looked at her and said "They went down to Earth to get suits for the dance."

Nodding her head Harmony said "Well that explains it quick get home and hide your dress." Nodding Treat heart ran off as did Harmony and they hid their dresses.

* * *

The guy's came back an hour later they all had gotten Generally the same suit just in different colors and flowers, some fake some real, as they landed they rushed home to put their suits in a safe place.

* * *

Champ and Cheer hadn't left their house in three hours Cheer came into the living room to find Champ sleeping on the couch she smacked him lightly and he instantly woke up "What what, oh sorry Cheer must have dozed off."

She smiled and sat on his lap and said "It's fine I'll let you live this time."

He smiled "Thank you all powerful over lord." She smiled and leaned in close and gave him a kiss. In return he kissed her back and rubbed his hand up her legs to her thighs.

She broke the kiss and said "Whoa hold it."

His eyes saddened "Aw come on Cheer don't be a tease."

Getting off his lap she said "You know better."

Rolling his eyes he went up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned her head back and rocked from side to side with him "This was a good day."

She looked at him and asked "Did you get a suit or something for the dance?"

He nodded and said "Yeah I just have it hidden."

She smiled at him leave it to Champ to be so prepared. She let him kiss her neck then her cheek she turned So he could get to her lips.

She turned and he pulled her toward the bedroom and slowly closed he door.

* * *

At the Hall of Hearts Tenderheart was working on more Caring mission reports when Harmony walked in and saw him "Oh Tenderheart why must you always be working.

He raised his eyebrow and said "Well if I don't no one will."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to whisper "You'll always have time for me though right?"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek and said "Of course."

The sound of someone fake coughing made them jump. Brave heart was leaning against the wall his arms crossed.

Both blushed and looked away. "I take it your not too busy to not give Innocent heart her tummy symbol are you."

Tenderheart shook his head "Not at all. Where is she?"

He sighed "Still with Take Care come on."

Before Tenderheart left he turned to Harmony and gave her a quick kiss. Then ran off after Brave heart.

* * *

Back at the clinic Innocent was spending time with Hugs and Tugs who were "Ordered" to spend time with her by Grams bear.

The sound of the door got her attention she turned to see Brave heart and Tenderheart come in. "Hi Innocent Tenderheart here is gonna give you your tummy symbol."

She raised an eyebrow "Do I need to stand for this?"

Tenderheart smiled "No you can stay where you are."

With a quick flash Tenderheart's symbol flew off circled Innocent's stomach and left a heart with a halo above it.

She quickly rubbed it to see if it would stay and it did. "Sweet."

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow to Brave heart and asked "Is that all?"

He waved his hand him "Yeah yeah, thanks."

He gave a cocky grin and said "No problem." And walked out of the room followed by Brave heart.

Innocent looked at Hugs and Tugs then said "Grown ups huh?" Both nodded and went back to playing a game with Innocent.

* * *

Wish was on watching duty when she felt hands on her eyes "Guess who." She gasped and turned around to find Bedtime fully awake. "Bedtime your... awake."

Nodding he said Yeah I convinced Noble and True heart to let me off duty today so I have been sleeping and I'm fully awa..." He was cut off by Wish Kissing him


	10. Madness Plain Old Madness

The last few hours of the day went by quickly and the next day come fast too everyone woke up and was really excited about the dance today Proud heart was feeling kinda nauseous and went over to Loyal heart's for some company "Need anything?" He asked.

She shook her head "No I'm fine just want some company that's all." He sat down beside her and rubbed her back as they watched T.V.

After a few minutes she asked him "Loyal where is your bathroom."

He pointed to a door as she got up and ran for it her hand covered her mouth.

As she puked into the toilet she felt weird she fell back hand on her head when she heard Loyal at the door "Everything okay?"

She called out "Yeah." He left and she got up and looked in the mirror.

Then left the bathroom and said "I gotta run home"

Standing up then he raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

She took a deep breath and said "I think I might be pregnant." That's when Loyal heart hit the floor.

* * *

Good Luck had decided to spend the day at the valley before he took Polite and Perfect to the dance. He planned on changing before they left and Share had given Polite and Perfect their clothes already.

Which he wasn't allowed to see. "Everything alright Polite?"

Nodding she said "Yeah I'm fine just nervous." Putting a hand on hers and she relaxed.

Perfect walked in with some tea. He was curious as to what the dance would be like "So Good Luck any idea what the dance is gonna be like?"

Shaking his head he said "No, I wasn't on the committee, but from who was on it I think you'll like it."

Perfect just shrugged "Good point. Well I'm gonna go check on the village and make sure everything is ok I'll be back in about an hour."

Nodding then waving Perfect walked out.

Once he was gone Polite and Good Luck kissed very passionately.

* * *

Grumpy was taking a nap, Swift heart went back to her burrow for the day so she could surprise him with her dress. He was dreaming about the dance and how it would go some food, a little dancing, maybe even a kiss or two.

He smiled in his sleeping state as more dreams came fluttering in.

Swift heart also was napping but was dreaming of the future she saw her and Grumpy getting married and having kids and just happy thoughts this time thought she wasn't freaked out by Grumpy proposing in fact she had cheered for joy when he did.

As she slept she imagined it all and slept pretty good.

* * *

Cheer woke up next to Champ and smiled she got up and then thought about the night before and remembered the night had been fun she threw on a bath robe and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and sat down at the table.

Champ woke up and didn't find Cheer next to him he got up and grabbed some pj's and threw them on.

Walked out and found her eating a sandwich he sneaked up behind her and put her hands on her eyes "Guess who?"

She smiled "Very funny Champ." She turned and gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back and said "How are you feeling?"

She smirked "Fine." She then finished the sandwich and turned around and picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

Turning around she walked into his bedroom and grabbed her clothes.

She then ran into the bathroom to change.

Champ then walked into his room were he changed.

* * *

Proud heart was watching Loyal heart wake up and she ran to his side "Loyal heart are you ok?"

Rubbing his head he said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She sighed and relaxed. He looked at her and asked "So how long was I out."

She smirked "Long enough."

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Wait are you...pregnant?"

She breathed deep and said "Well I haven't gone to Take Care yet I was waiting for you to wake up."

He hugged her and said "Come on I'll drive." She took his hand and the two took off.

* * *

Noble heart and True heart were home talking when their was a knock on the door. True heart got up and said "I'll get it." She walked up to the door and opened it to find Take Care with a paper in her hand.

"Hi Take Care, what can I do for you."

She sighed "True heart can we talk outside?"

She nodded and walked out then closed the door. True heart was nervous about this. Take Care held the paper higher "This is your test results."

True heart's breath became irregular and her eyes widened "And?"

She closed her eyes and said "You are indeed pregnant."

True heart nearly fell over but, just caught herself.

Take Care took her hand and said"I need to get back to the clinic but, you need to tell Noble."

She nodded and said "Thank you."

She nodded and ran off True heart turned around and walked inside where Noble was waiting and when he saw her asked "What was that?"

True heart nearly was in tears but swallowed and said "Noble heart I'm pregnant."

His eyes meet hers and he stood up and hugged her.

That set her off and she started crying on his shoulder.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's gonna be okay." Then the two sat down and True heart keep crying.

* * *

Take Care was on her way back to the clinic. When she ran into Loyal and Proud "Take Care! We need to talk to you."

She raised her eyebrow "About?"

Proud heart looked at Loyal and told her "I think I might be pregnant."

Take Care sighed and thought "Not again."

Then shook her head and said "Alright come on I'll give you a test." She then lead the two to the clinic.


	11. The Dance Part 1

A/N: All songs in this chapter belong to their respected artist I take no credit for these songs.

Brave heart, Playful heart, and Lotsa heart had just finished setting up and were resting. Lotsa heart spoke first "Man that was a work out and that's the truth."

Nodding in agreement Playful heart smirked "Its gonna be a fun night."

Brave heart nearly jumped out of his seat "Oh don't tell me you are planning a bunch of pranks are you?"

Playful heart's hands went behind his head "Not during the dance at least."

This made Brave heart groan which in turn made Lotsa heart his head Playful looked at Brave heart and asked "Who are you taking?"

This made him think "Well I'm taking Cozy but I don't think I'm going out with her."

Playful heart looked at him and asked "Going after that Innocent heart are you?"

Brave heart punched his arm "Oh, shut up."

Lotsa just laughed "You know he is right Brave heart."

Sighing Brave heart nodded "Yeah, I don't know."

* * *

Over at the clinic Take Care was waiting with Proud heart for the results. Trying to avoid eye contact for the fear she would make Proud heart feel bad she just was looking around.

Finally Proud heart couldn't take it anymore "What am I going to do if the test is positive?"

Take Care walked up to her and took her hands and said "You'll be fine."

Tears started coming to Proud heart's eyes and she told Take Care "I'm so scared."

Putting a hand on her face Take Care said "You and me both kiddo."

The sound of a ding got there attention and she walked over and picked up the paper and read it her hand came to her forehead and sighed "It's negative, you are not pregnant."

Proud heart sighed in relief "Oh thank the Great Wishing Star."

Take Care nodded in agreement. Proud heart stood up and said "I'd better tell Loyal before he faints again."

Take Care smirked "Should I check him for a concussion?"

Proud laughed "No, no he'll be fine." She opened the door and saw Loyal heart sitting there.

He nearly jumped out of his seat and asked "Well?"

Proud heart smiled "It's negative, I must have just had a bug."

The two shared a hug and Loyal heart finally relaxed.

Then his eyes got wide "Oh carp we are gonna miss the dance come on I'll drive." She took his hand and the two ran off.

Take Care sighed and went to go put on her dress.

* * *

Later that day Grumpy woke up from his nap and checked the time which was six thirty. He got up went into his kitchen and got a banana. Then he took a quick shower and got dressed up.

He looked into the mirror and nodded. Then walked out to the living room checked the time again this time it was seven.

He then ran out the door to his car he was gonna be late picking up Swift heart. Swift heart had changed into her dress and was looking into the mirror she sighed "I hope he likes this."

There was a knock at the door she opened it and saw Grumpy in a light blue suit with a white rose.

She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress with silver lining. The two gasped at each other's attire.

However Grumpy spoke first "Swift heart you look... fantastic."

She blushed "You don't look so bad yourself." He shook his head and handed her a flower.

She took it and smiled, this caused him to smile and stretched out his arm "Shall we."

She took his arm and the two walked out of her house to Grumpy's car.

* * *

Tenderheart was all dressed up and had driven to Harmony's house and knocked on the door. Harmony opened the door and was wearing a small, orchid dress "Oh hi Tenderheart, ready to go?"

He stood there shocked for a minute then shook his head and said "Yeah yeah after you."

He stepped out of the way for her to get to the car. He then followed and opened the door for her to sit down.

She smiled at him and he closed the door and sat in the driver's seat.

As the two took off he turned to her and said "You look nice."

She nodded and leaned back with her hands behind her head and said "Thanks. You do too."

He smiled and relaxed just a bit more.

* * *

Bright heart hadn't gotten a strange suit but it was different, rather than the usual attire he had gotten an extra fancy one.

He just really wanted to impress Gentle heart. He sighed as he knocked on her door which she opened slowly in her turquoise dress but her face was bright red. "Oh h...hi Bright heart."

The raccoon smiled at her "Hi Gentle heart you look nice." She seemed to blush even harder, if that was possible.

She nodded " Thanks, sorry I'm just really nervous about it."

Bright heart tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Gentle heart you look great."

Stretching an arm out to her he said "Come on, we'll have fun." She seemed to relax a little and took his hand.

* * *

True heart had fallen asleep in Noble's arms he picked her up and put her in bed and sat down on the couch and put his hands over his eyes "Oh man this is gonna be fun." He said to himself.

He shook his head and smacked himself "Pull yourself together you have got to be strong for her."

He got up and went into the bedroom where he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the Hall of Hearts everyone was arriving and Brave heart had everything ready when they got there. Soon after arriving Harmony went up to him and asked "Need help with the music?" He nodded "A little." As the last of the others the music began to play

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood, turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Swift heart and Grumpy were dancing when the song ended. She looked at him and said " I love that song always makes my heart skip." He smiled at her "Sounds like a slow dance next."

_Earth Angel,_  
_Earth Angel,_  
_Will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear,_  
_Love you all the time._  
_I'm just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you._

_Earth Angel,_  
_Earth Angel,_  
_The one I adore,_  
_Love you forever_  
_And evermore._  
_I'm just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you._

_I fell for you_  
_And I knew_  
_The vision of your love, loveliness._  
_I hope and I pray_  
_That someday_  
_I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

_Oh, Earth Angel,_  
_Earth Angel,_  
_Please be mine?_  
_My darling dear,_  
_Love you all the time._  
_I'm just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you._

_I fell for you_  
_And I knew_  
_The vision of your loveliness._  
_I hope and pray_  
_That someday_  
_That I'll be the vision of your happiness._

_Oh, Earth Angel,_  
_Earth Angel,_  
_Please be mine?_  
_My darling dear,_  
_Love you all the time._  
_I'm just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you_

Proud heart and Loyal arrived just as the song ended and were bummed, but got over it and went over to the refreshment table and re;axed a bit "Man that was a scare huh Loyal."

He nodded "You said it."

Lotsa heart just noticed their arrival and went over to chat. "Where have you guys been?"

Loyal spoke for them " No where important."

Proud heart nodded no one needed to know about their secret. That is except Take Care but she could be trusted.

* * *

Brave heart was talking to Cozy heart about the whole dance situation and she said she understood. He had to of thanked annd apologized to her a million times but still felt

The next song began to play and everyone was excited about this one.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_I stretched my hands out through the sky_  
_We danced with monsters through the Night_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back_  
_Woah I'm never gonna give it up_  
_No, please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-oooooo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_

_I howled at the moon with friends_  
_And then the sun came crashing in_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_But all the possibilities_  
_No limits just epiphanies_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back_  
_Woah, I'm never gonna give it up_  
_No, just don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_

_I hear it calling outside my window_  
_I feel it in my soul_  
_The stars were burning so bright_  
_The sun was out 'til midnight_  
_I say we lose control_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_  
_The best day of my life_  
_Everything is looking up everybody up, now_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my l-ii-fe_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_

Harmony was singing along as usual and Tenderheart smiled at her "

Well its a good thin that you are a good singer or else everyone's ear drums would be bleeding."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "Oh you know for a fact that I love singing."

He shrugged "Are we gonna talk or dance?"

He took her arm and began dancing with her to the next song.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit_  
_Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you_  
_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_  
_To ask you a question_  
_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah, yeah_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes_  
_'Cause I need to know_  
_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Don't you know I'm human too?_  
_why you gotta be so rude?_  
_I'm gonna marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_yeah, no matter what you say_  
_marry that girl_  
_and we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

Playful heart and Funshine could hear the music but weren't in the Hall of Hearts they were outside with some pies waiting for unsuspecting couples.

Funshine looked at Playful and asked "Can't we dance a little?"

He looked at her and smiled and sighed " Fine let us dance."

The two began to slow dance outside. Funshine smiled as Playful spun her around.

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
_I can't live without her_  
_Love me or hate me we will be both_  
_Standing at that altar_  
_or we will run away_  
_to another galaxy you know_  
_You know she's in love with me_  
_She will go anywhere I go_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes_  
_'Cause I need to know_  
_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Don't you know I'm human too?_  
_why you gotta be so rude?_  
_I'm gonna marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_yeah, no matter what you say_  
_marry that girl_  
_and we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes_  
_'Cause I need to know_  
_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_Tough luck, my friend, but no still means no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Don't you know I'm human too?_  
_why you gotta be so rude?_  
_I'm gonna marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_marry her anyway_  
_marry that girl_  
_yeah, no matter what you say_  
_marry that girl_  
_and we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Why you gotta be so rude?_

As the song ended a lonely Cozy heart was sitting by herself near the snack table. She sighed "Great party for me." she thought.

Good Luck and Polite had arrived with Perfect not too far behind. Good Luck and Polite left to go dance, but Perfect saw Cozy Heart by herself.

He sigh and went over to her "Hi ya Cozy you alright?"

She nodded and put on a fake smile and said " Yeah I'm fine."

Unfortunately for her he was good at telling when people were lying and he sat next to her and said "Come on talk to me."

She sighed " The guy who brought me is after another girl."

He put an arm around her and hugged her for a minute.

Then took her hand and said "Come on."

She was confused " Where are we going?"

He smiled "To dance."

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
_What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister I will help you out!_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
_What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister I will help you out!_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._


	12. The Dance Part 2

A/N Again All these songs belong to their respected artist I take no credit for these songs.

As the dance raged on Noble heart and True woke up and were in their dinning room him trying to convince her to go to the dance.

With her refusing to go. "Come on True heart you'll feel better." She shot him a glance and crossed her arms. He was about to admit defeat when he thought of something. "You go to the dance and I'll do house work for two months."

This got her attention and she raised an eyebrow "Make it two months of house work and a week of caring mission work and you got a deal."

He thought it over and said "Fine just please go to the dance."

She sighed "Alright let's go."

He clapped his hands and said "Alright I'm gonna go get dressed."

She nodded and looked down at her stomach and said "You had better be worth it." And left to get dressed.

* * *

Back at he dance Love-a-Lot was dancing with Lotsa heart, Harmony with Tenderheart, Swift heart with Grumpy, Wish with Bedtime, Birthday with Treat heart, Perfect with Cozy, Friend with Secret, Cheer with Champ, Funshine with Playful outside, and Gentle heart with Bright heart.

However Share, Take Care, and Brave heart were alone.

Take Care sighed and walked toward the door but, before she left she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Share who smiled at her. "No way you are leaving."

Take Care smiled and she and Share went back in and started dancing together as the next song played.

_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized_  
_But all your bullets ricochet_  
_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

As the song ended True and Noble had finally arrived at the dance and were going for the snack table.

Take Care spotted them and said to Share "Thanks again, I'll be right back."

Share nodded and Take Care went after True heart and said to her "Hey True."

She looked around everyone was too busy to hear and she asked her "How are you feeling?"

True heart too looked around then replied "Fine, Noble heart dragged me down here."

Take Care just smiled "Oh relax and try to have fun."

She shrugged "That's what he said too." The next song began to play.

_When I signed my deal_  
_I felt pressure_  
_Don't wanna see the numbers_  
_I wanna see heaven_  
_You say, could you write a song for me?_  
_I say, I'm sorry I won't do that happily_

_When I go home_  
_I tend to close the door_  
_I never wanted more_  
_So sing with me_  
_Can't you see_

_I don't have_  
_Money on my mind_  
_Money on my mind_  
_I do it for_  
_I do it for the love_

_I do it for the love_  
_I do it for the love_

_Please don't get me wrong_  
_I wanna keep it moving_  
_I know what that requires_  
_I'm not foolish_  
_Please, can you make this work for me?_  
_Cause I'm not a puppet, I will work against your strings_

_When I go home_  
_I tend to close the door_  
_I never wanted more_  
_So sing with me_  
_Can't you see_

_I don't have_  
_Money on my mind_  
_Money on my mind_  
_I do it for_  
_I do it for the love_

_I do it for the love_  
_I do it for the love_

_When the sun will set_  
_Don't you fret_  
_No I have no money on my mind_  
_No money on my mind_  
_No money on my mind_  
_No I have no money on my mind_

_Just love_

_Money on my mind_  
_Money on my mind_  
_I do it for_  
_I do it for the love_

_I don't have_  
_Money on my mind_  
_Money on my mind_  
_I do it for_  
_I do it for the love_

_I do it for the love_  
_I do it for the love_

Grumpy and Swift heart had been dancing sense the beginning and were at the refreshment table getting drinks.

She looked at him "How many more songs do you think?"

He thought about it for a minute then said "I don't know maybe three four."

She nodded "Sounds reasonable."

He smiled at her " What you getting tired?"

She smiled "Swift heart rabbit tired? never!"

He shook his head and took her hand and the two went back to dancing.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)_  
_You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)_  
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)_  
_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)_  
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)_  
_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)_  
_What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest (never)_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_  
_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you (never)_  
_Latching on to you_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Latching on to you_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_(Never let go, never let go)_

Perfect and Cozy had been having a blast and she smiled at him. "Thank again Perfect I really needed thissssss."

He smiled " No problem."

Something just accord to her "Ssssssay Perfect why aren't you and Perfect rhyming?"

He smiled at this then said " We have been working on our speech for a while."

She nodded and continued to dance as her favorite song came on.

_Wait 'til you're announced_  
_We've not yet lost all our graces_  
_The hounds will stay in chains_  
_Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out_  
(Send the calls out then) X15

_Call all the ladies out_  
_They're in their finery_  
_A hundred jewels on throats_  
_A hundred jewels between teeth_  
_Now bring my boys in_  
_Their skin in craters like the moon_  
_The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_

_Dancin' around the lies we tell_  
_Dancin' around big eyes as well_  
_Even the comatose they don't dance and tell_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_  
_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there_  
_So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault_  
_And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_  
_'Cause what this palace wants is release_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_  
_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_  
_So there_  
_I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_  
_So there_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_  
_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
_And you know, we're on each other's team_  
_We're on each other's team_  
_And you know, we're on each other's team_  
_We're on each other's team_  
_And you know, and you know, and you know_

Playful and Funshine had stopped dancing at the end of the song and realized it was gonna be a while before the dance ended so they went back inside where they resumed dancing Funshine nearly shrieked when the next song played.

_Eh-eh-o eh-o [6x]_

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o [4x]_

_Oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_  
_Oh oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_  
_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_  
_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o [8x]_

Harmony and Tender heart had been at the snack table for the last two songs but once Harmony heard the next song she grabbed Tenderheart and made him spill his drink.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_  
_ The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_  
_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_And some days I can't even dress myself_  
_It's killing me to see you this way_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
_We used to play outside when we were young_  
_And full of life and full of love._

_ Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_  
_Hey!_

_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is the ghost of you._  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_  
_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

As the last part of the song came up Good Luck and Polite nearly collapsed.

The two laughed as they stopped and caught their breath and the next song played.

_Yeah_  
_Ya'll know what it is_  
_Katy Perry_  
_Juicy J, aha._  
_Let's rage_

_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_  
_All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_  
_There's no going back_

_Uh_  
_She's a beast_  
_I call her Karma (come back)_  
_She eats your heart out_  
_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_  
_Be careful_  
_Try not to lead her on_  
_Shorty's heart is on steroids_  
_Cause her love is so strong_  
_You may fall in love_  
_When you meet her_  
_If you get the chance you better keep her_  
_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_  
_She'll turn cold as a freezer_  
_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_  
_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_  
_I'm gon' put her in a coma_  
_Woo!_  
_Damn I think I love her_  
_Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care_  
_She ride me like a roller coaster_  
_Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)_  
_Her love is like a drug_  
_I was tryna hit it and quit it_  
_But lil' mama so dope_  
_I messed around and got addicted_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_  
_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_  
_There's no going back_

Harmony grabbed a microphone and said "Ok everyone this is the last song so I figured we'd all leave with a good one."

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good_  
_Please don't say goodnight_

_Check cashed and I'm ready for the weekend_  
_Blow it all makin' memories with my friends_  
_Two girls on my lap super packed in_  
_It's alright it's alright_  
_Plug the iPod in put on A$AP_  
_Hella loud tryna rap_  
_"You can't rap!"_  
_In her work uniform but she's still bad_  
_It's alright it's alright_

_Take a deep breath and don't be shy_  
_Don't you worry about tomorrow 'cause tomorrow ain't tonight just_  
_Kick back let the universe align_

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good_  
_Please don't say goodnight_

_Super drunk still sayin' that we're just buzzed_  
_Last call everybody's gettin' paired up_  
_Makin' out at the bar call it young love_  
_It's alright it's alright_  
_Let's find a bonfire or we can start one_  
_Throw your middle fingers up to a new sun_  
_'Cause we ain't sober and the party's never over singin'_  
_It's alright it's alright_  
_Take a deep breath and don't be shy_  
_Don't you worry about tomorrow 'cause tomorrow ain't tonight just_  
_Kick back let the universe align_

Everyone began to sing the last part of the song.

_Come on don't say goodnight_

_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good_  
_Please don't say goodnight_

_I feel like we could do almost anything_  
_Got my ride and a sweet little maryjane in those skinny jeans_  
_By my side she gets me high_  
_And I didn't expect this night to go so well_

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good_  
_Please don't say goodnight_

As the song ended Funshine and Playful ran out to get back to their ambush spot. As everyone cleared out the sound of an angry Cheer and Champ could be heard.

Followed by an angry Swift heart and Grumpy.

Gritting his teeth Grumpy was about to go after them until Swift heart stuck out her hand "Oh no their mine."

Funshine and Playful looked at each other and said at the same time "RUN!"

Swift heart went after them but it didn't take long for them to climb up a tree and Swift heart couldn't climb the tree in her dress "One day Playful! One Day!"

The two in the tree were laughing at her angry face.

* * *

Songs from part one: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, Earth Angle by the Penguins, Best Day Of My Life by American Authors, Rude by MAGIC!, Hey Brother by Avicii.

Songs from part two: Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia, Money on my Mind by Sam Smith, Latch by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith, Team by Lorde, Pompeii by Bastille, Little Talks by Monsters Of Men, Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J, and finally Don't Say Goodnight by Hot Chelle Rae.


	13. Secrets

After the dance had ended Noble and True Heart had returned home to rest. They were just about to walk in when True Heart turned to Noble, "Noble do you think we should tell everyone?"

* * *

He smiled at her and put a hand on her face "I'll do what you want to do."

Her face softened as she hugged him and he hugged her back. True Heart put a hand on her stomach and smiled.

Grumpy had just gotten out of the shower after the pie attack and was thinking to himself "I'll think of a way to get back at them." Sitting on the end of his bed he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Checking the time and realizing it was 2:00 A.M. he lay down on his bed and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his phone, Grumpy groaned as he got up to answer it. In a sleepy voice he said "Hello?"

On the other end was Swift Heart "Why didn't you call me back!?"

Confused he said "What?"

She sounded angry at that remark "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!?"

Holding the phone out so her yells didn't hurt his ears he said "Whoa whoa calm down."

This didn't help "GRUMPY WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T RETURN MY TEXTS OR CALL ME! COMFORT HEART AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS."

He caught that name at the end and, confused, asked "Who's Comfort Heart?"

She was livid. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN SON'S NAME!"

That's when Grumpy jumped awake, looked around, and saw Swift Heart was still sleeping soundly. Falling back hands on his face he just mumbled "Just a bad dream." Before attempting sleep again he got up to get a drink of water.

* * *

Cheer and Champ were at their place sleeping when Cheer woke up. Looking around and seeing no one she looked at the time and quietly muttered "Three A.M." She sighed and got out of bed and went downstairs.

Shortly after, Champ woke up and looked to see if Cheer was there. Obviously she wasn't and he got up. Walking downstairs to look for her he saw the light was on in the kitchen and walked over to it.  
Champ spotted her making a sandwich quietly singing "...We'll play hide and seek and turn this around." He smiled and went behind her and gave her a hug that made her jump  
"Geez Champ don't do that."

He smiled and said "Awww did I scare somebody?"

She scowled at him but then smirked "Well if that's how you feel you can sleep on couch for the rest of the night."

He gave her puppy eyes "Come on Cheer you know I'm only joking." He gave her a weak desperate smile

She cracked "Fine you can still sleep in the bed." She said rolling her eyes.

He gave her a hug and she patted his arm.

* * *

The next day Tenderheart was at the Hall of Hearts and was looking over some notes when he heard the Caring Meter go down. He ran off to find Wish Bear to see what was going on.

As he ran up to Wish Bear, she turned around to see him "Oh Tenderheart thank goodness."

He had a face of concern as he asked "What's going on?"

She gestured toward the Star-o-scope and Tenderheart looked through to see a boy walking down the sidewalk. Another older boy came up to him and shoved him "Sup loser?"

The boy sighed "Leave me alone Mark."

He snickered at that comment "Awww what? I can't spend time with my baby brother?" He went to wrap his arm around the boy who shoved him away.  
"Leave me alone!"

His brother looked mad and shoved him to the ground "Who do you think you are?"

The boy tried to get up but the older kid shoved him again.

Tenderheart couldn't look anymore. Shaking his head he said "When will older brothers learn that their hits hurt their siblings?"

Wish shrugged quickly then said "I don't know but we had better hurry."

The two ran off to get some of the others.

* * *

Tenderheart had gotten Loyal Heart, Swift Heart, Playful Heart, and Grumpy. He looked at them and said "Ok guys there is a little kid who's brother seems to hit him a lot. Be very careful with your word choice for this one."

Swift Heart just laughed lightly "Don't worry Tenderheart we will."

Then they all took off to Earth.

* * *

Unknown to them the boy, whose name was Nathan was currently in a tree looking at the sun as it went down. He heard what sounded like a twig snapping and turned around to see five animals there.

He raised an eyebrow then said "Who are you?"

They backed up a little then Swift Heart said "Hi I'm Swift Heart Rabbit. This is Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart, Playful Heart Monkey, and Loyal Heart Dog."

He nodded and jumped down from the tree and said "Please to meet you all, I'm Nathan. How can I help you?" They all were a bit shocked at how polite and eager to help he was for a boy with his dilemma.

Tenderheart spoke up though "Well actually we came to help you."

Nathan raised an eyebrow "With what?"

Loyal Heart took a step forward "With your brother."

Tenderheart was about to scold him when Swift Heart gave him a jab in the side. He looked to see Nathan had turned around and was looking at the sun again.

"I take it you saw what he did on the sidewalk today." He sighed as he turned around.  
Tenderheart nodded "Why does he do that to you?"

Nathan shrugged "Heck if I know."

Tenderheart noticed something and asked "Do you have a black eye?"

Nathan's hand covered his eye and he said "No! Just.. tired that's all."

Loyal cocked his head to the side and said "Why are you here?"

Nathan sighed and sat down on a log, saying "It's were I like to think."  
Loyal Heart sat next to him and noticed his eyes were watering. He put a hand on Nathan's shoulder and said "Please tell us why you are here."

A lone tear ran down his cheek "It's the furthest place from my house."

Tenderheart sat on the other side of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Nathan just shrugged them off and stood up "Sorry I shouldn't bore you with my problems."

He began to walk down the street and Swift Heart was about to go after him when Playful stuck out an arm and shook his head.

She looked at him and said "We can't just let him go back to another beating."

Grumpy nodded "She's right we can't just let him go."

Tenderheart walked up and said "We don't have a choice. We'll try to talk to him tomorrow. Let's hope he can survive the night."

Swift Heart looked as if she was about to argue but Grumpy took her hand and shook his head "Come on Swift let's head home."

She turned her head just in time to see Nathan turn the corner.

* * *

Later that day Swift Heart was talking to Grumpy about the boy, "Grumpy we can't let him stay in that house. His brother is probably gonna hit him again."

Grumpy looked at her and put his hand on hers and said "I know Swift I know. But we can't go and take him away."

She had tears forming "We just can..."

He put a finger on her lips and she noticed tears in his eyes too. He nodded "I know. Come on let's go to bed."

She nodded and the two went to sleep.

* * *

Loyal Heart came home and the first thing he did was punch the wall. Proud Heart heard the bang and came running out to find Loyal Heart sobbing. She ran beside him and asked "What happened?"

He shook his head "We let him go back, just go back."

She looked at him confused but didn't ask him anything else.  
After a few minutes of sobbing he looked at her and said "I'm sorry it's just that boy's brother beats him and all we did was send him back to that..." He couldn't finish his sentence out of pure rage.

She rubbed his back and said "It's ok. It's ok."

Lifting his head, he looked forward and said "He said sorry. Sorry! To us for telling us his problems." His head slid back into his hands.

* * *

Playful Heart went home and just sat down and stared blankly forward.

Funshine saw him and said "Hey Playful! Wanna go play a prank on Brave Heart?"

He shook his head and said "No I'm not in the mood for pranks."

She gasped and said "What happened on Earth?"

His lip shook a little as he said "This boy was the nicest person and he is growing up with a brother who seems to do nothing but hurt him."  
She hugged him and rocked with him.

* * *

Tenderheart was home and fell back against the wall, sliding down it.

Harmony was walking by when she saw him through the window and said "Oh my stars Tenderheart what happened?"

He just shook his head dazed "A kid needed our help and we couldn't… couldn't do anything." He said, tears seeming to come to his eyes.

She looked at him and asked "What did he need help with?"

Tenderheart opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out so he just leaned back and his head hit the wall.

She nodded and sat next to him and they cradled each other.

* * *

The next day Swift Heart and the others couldn't have gotten together faster. Swift was becoming impatient and said "Come on guy's let's go!"

Tenderheart said to her "Sorry Swift Heart but we still need to find his school."

As if on cue Wish bear came running with a paper and said "Here's his school. Byron-Bergen."

They all nodded and took off.

* * *

Once arriving at the school they asked a few kids who looked about Nathan's age, "Have you seen Nathan?"

They nodded and saw Nathan talking to a girl who was crying.

One snickered "Being a therapist again."

The Care Bears all gave each other a look and seemed to think simultaneously "How can a child with that home life be able to handle other's problems?"

They all began to walk over just as the girl hugged Nathan and ran off smiling now.

He turned around and grabbed his books and was about to walk off when Loyal yelled at him "Wait Nathan!" He stopped and turned to see them and smiled.

They all noticed he was wearing sunglasses. Nathan asked "What are you guy's doing here?"

They gave him sad looks and said "We just wanted to check up on you."

He just shrugged and said "Thanks but I have to get to class." Turning to walk he grabbed his side in pain, but shrugged it off and began to walk with what looked like a limp.

Tenderheart said "Come on, let's go check out his profile at the office."  
Once at the office they asked to see Nathan's file. The lady gave them a look at first but handed the file over, which was pretty thick.


	14. Questions

They couldn't believe what they found. They shook their heads in disbelief as they read on "...Straight A student, works well with others, is a leader, never complains, always hands in work on time and if not makes up for it with extra credit, loved by teachers, is in National Junior Honor Society, Student Council, Mock Trial, and Bebert, is constantly volunteering for community service, takes fall for others, etc. etc."

Loyal spoke first "How... but...how does he do it?"

Swift Heart had a puzzled face and asked the lady at the desk "What is Bebert?"

She responded quickly "It's a CPR, disaster preparedness and recovery club. Why are you looking at his file? He is too good a student to be in trouble. He even volunteers at the soup kitchen."

Grumpy shook his head "He didn't do anything it's what's being done to him."

She raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

Loyal Heart looked at her in disbelief "Are you serious? Since he is in all these clubs are their photos of him?"

She nodded and handed him some. As he looked through he shook his head. What would seem like normal attire would also cover up bruises and cuts. One was with Nathan at the Red Cross in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

Another he was wearing sunglasses at a mock trial.

Tenderheart shook his head and asked "What class does he have now?"

She typed into the computer and said "He should be finishing up Technology soon. Then he has Social Studies, his favorite might I add. Also right after he has lunch. He usually eats outside with his friend maybe you can catch him there?"

They nodded "When is next period?" She looked again and said "Right about now."

Just as she said it the bell rang and she handed them the room numbers which they gladly took and left to see if they could talk to him about meeting them for lunch.

* * *

Fortunately his class was running late and when they were dismissed they waited to spot Nathan. after a minute or two of waiting everyone seemed to have left but Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Peering inside the room they saw him sweeping up and were about to walk in until they heard the teacher "Mr. Franches why are still here?"

He look at him confused "I was just sweeping up sir."  
He crossed his arms and said "But your group didn't cut today. In fact, you have been done for three weeks."

He looked at him and said "Sir if I don't do this no one will and we will all be punished."

The teacher gave him sad eyes "Nathan you don't have to do other's work."

He looked at him and said "No sir I do have to do other's work for all it takes for evil to arise is for good men to do nothing."

With that he threw out the garbage and grabbed his stuff the teacher called after him "You need a pass?"

He yelled back "No sir!" Loyal Heart looked at the others and shrugged. Just as Nathan walked out he said "Nathan wait!"

He jumped and said "Oh hi guys." With a smile.

They gave him looks of concern and Loyal said "Nathan why?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

Loyal crossed his arms "Why clean-up for others?"

He gave Loyal a look and said "Because I do the right thing." He rubbed his eyes as if it hurt "Always."

Loyal was about to say something but Tenderheart beat him "Look we know you have to get to class just can you meet with us outside at lunch please?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah sure I'll just have to tell my f..." He trailed off then said "I'll be there." Then walked down to class.

* * *

The group walked into the office undetected and asked the lady "Can you tell Nathan's teachers to meet us?" She nodded and called them all.

After they all arrived in the room and got over the fact that weird animals were there Loyal Heart began to speak "Thanks for coming, we have some questions for all of you."

Some nervous grunts could be heard but they all nodded. Tenderheart began "Alright do all of you know Nathan Franches?"

They all smiled at happy memories it seemed and they nodded. Swift Heart swallowed and said "We think he is being abused by his brother and maybe family."

Some of the female teachers gasped and almost all of the males hand formed fists.

Playful spoke up "Now, now relax we just want to know has he had irrational behavior lately?"

One of the female teachers raised her hand "Yes?" She coughed and said "He got into an argument with me because I yelled at him; but he's really a smart kid and he feels like he is older than he is and wants to be treated as such."

The others nodded and another teacher spoke up "He was giving a report and did a good job so I patted him on the back and he flinched at first. I just thought I caught him off guard and his body was reacting naturally."

They all nodded another raised their hands "He was walking down the hall in obvious pain and he fell down. I went to help him up but he just waved a hand and got up and limped again." She shook her head as if saying to herself "How could I have been so stupid?"

Story after story of pain and misery and defiance keep coming till finally the last one finished. Nodding Loyal Heart said "Thank you." And they all left checking the time the group went to get ready to talk to Nathan again.

* * *

Nathan was walking to his meeting spot when his brother checked him into a locker, hard. As Nathan tried to get up his brother kicked him.

He continued to kick and Nathan keep trying to get up "Stay down punk!"

Nathan spat at him and said "Never."

His brother punched him and walked away.

One of Nathan's teachers saw him and ran up to him "Nathan are you ok."

He nodded while holding his side "Yeah fine."

His face seemed to swell the teacher shook her head and said "Come on let's get you to the nurse."

He shook his head and said "No need I'm already gone." Then he fell to the floor


	15. Secret's Out

Warning! Slight gore involved also suicidal actions.

* * *

The teacher picked Nathan up and ran him to the nurse and said "Help him!"

The nurse nodded and began to look him over and found his wrist was bleeding. She shook her head "No, no, no."

The teacher asked "Wha..." Then she saw the wrist and ran to the Hall.

* * *

The Care Bears and Cousin heard a scream from the hall and they ran inside to see a teacher crying. Loyal ran up to her "What, what?"

She looked at him tears in her eyes "Nathan slit his wrists."  
Swift Heart ran into the room where a nurse desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

She saw Swift Heart and said "Help please!" She ran over and helped the best she could.

* * *

Back in the hall a small group had gathered when they head the scream and an ambulance was on the way.

Loyal heart had gone to the office.  
Unfortunately classes ended and the small group grew larger as more and more kids came to see what was going on. Grumpy and Playful Heart were keeping everyone back to the best of their ability with the help of a few students.

They were all screaming and yelling when suddenly the nurse came out, covered in blood. She had tears in her eyes and shook her head. First there was silence then the lone scream could be heard from a girl "No!" That set everyone off as they all began to cry.

Grumpy ran inside to check on Swift Heart. She was holding the deceased Nathan's hand crying. "Swift?"

She looked at him "Wanna know what his last words were?"

He felt tears form as he asked "What?"

She curled her lips in words "Sorry to bother you with my problems again." Her face fell onto his hand again and Grumpy hugged her as he cried too.

* * *

After the ambulance took Nathan away an assembly was held to try to give everyone the right information. The principal walked up to the microphone and said "Thank you all for coming."

He choked up a bit, not at all faking . "I'm sorry to inform you all that Nathan Franches has died by taking his own life." He was quiet a moment as the others who didn't know what happened said "What?"

He nodded and said "If anyone has a few words to say please come on up."

A girl stood up and went to the podium and said "Nathan was my boyfriend. He never hit me, touched me, or insulted me. He treated me like a princess..." She cried a little and continued "He was the best, a gentleman." She ran off stage crying.  
Loyal Heart ran after her to try to stop her from doing something stupid.

A boy stood up and went to the podium "Nathan was like a brother to me. He said that I was closer than his actual brother."  
Mark's yell could be heard from outside the school. "WHAT! How dare you he was my brother and I was his."

The boy spoke back harshly "YOU ALL WERE HIS ABUSERS!" The room fell silent as he said this. "Yesterday I came over to Nathan's house to see if he wanted to play outside and your dad invited me inside. I accidentally bumped a vase and it fell. Your dad went to hit me when Nathan pushed me out of the way and took the punch." He had tears come to his eyes. "I went to help him but he said 'go run! Don't come back', as your dad kicked him." He swallowed hard and continued "I saw you hit him mercilessly. Day, after day, after day."

Everyone turned to Mark who turned around and walked out the door as people began throwing things at him.

* * *

Swift Heart was still crying as she spoke "We failed?" Grumpy looked at her as she continued "We failed our caring mission?" He moved in closer "We don't fail." Her eyes began to travel. "We caused this."

Grumpy took her hand "No we didn't."

She looked at him anger in her eyes "Yes! We did."

She began to try to break his grip but he held on tight "Swift heart, Swift heart! We didn't cause this his family did."

She looked at him.  
"We didn't cause this they did."

She started hitting his chest as she yelled "He wasn't supposed to go this way!" She cried as she fell on his chest "Not this way! Not this way."

He hummed to her as she cried.

The ceremony ended after a few hours and Loyal Heart was talking to Nathan's girlfriend and his best friend. "You both were very close to him." They nodded, he continued looking at Nathan's girlfriend "I know this hard but did you see any abuse?"

She cried and nodded "Yes, but I didn't tell anyone I could have stopped this, I could have stopped this all."

Loyal heart took her hand and said "No, it's not your fault but we need your help."

She looked at him and said "Anything."  
Nathan's best friend nodded "Same here."

Loyal nodded "You two have to testify in court against his family. You're the only witnesses to the abuse."

They nodded and fought back tears.

* * *

After the school day ended the care bears and cousins went home "Who should we tell first?" Asked Playful Heart.

"True and Noble Heart. Then go home. No need to tell the others." Tenderheart said.

Grumpy and Swift Heart were quiet in the back seat with Loyal heart.

As they pulled in to Care-a-lot a wave of guilt passed over them especially Swift Heart who felt she could have done something to save him. Loyal and Tenderheart went to True and Noble's house with the news.

After knocking on the door and waiting for a minute Noble heart answered "Oh hey guys." They had sad looks on their faces.

Now nervous Noble Heart stepped out of the doorway outside. True Heart was taking a nap.

Finally Loyal spoke "You know that Nathan boy we were helping?"

Noble Heart nodded. Tenderheart swallowed hard and said "He slit his wrist today." Tears forming In his eyes he took a deep breath and said "He didn't make it."

Noble heart took a step back he had heard about this child from other's yesterday but thought that he would be helped.

Loyal heart walked away almost in tears Tenderheart stood there and said "Sorry we failed but we thought you should know." And he walked away his hand on his face.

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart went straight home and the first thing Swift Heart did was take a shower to wash away the blood she had on her.

Grumpy sat on his bed "How am I gonna help her relax?"

She stepped out of the shower threw on some clothes and walked into the bedroom and curled into a ball on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Grumpy watched her and too went to lie down but he didn't even go for the guest bed he laid down in his bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her and she crawled closer to him.


	16. Aftermath

Funshine was looking around for Playful heart but he couldn't be found. Beginning to worry she left the house to find him.

She looked high and low for him but couldn't seem to find him. After an hour or so she gave up and headed back inside were she bumped into him "Playful!" She shouted giving him a hug that he returned "I was so worried."  
Playful just stood there as if his entire soul was gone she noticed this and shook him "Playful?"

He seemed to snap back and said "Let's go to bed."

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

The next day was a miserable one as Grumpy, Swift Heart, Playful Heart, Tenderheart, and Loyal Heart had to tell everyone what had happened.

Most just mourned the loss of an innocent child. Swift Heart asked Grumpy "Do you know when the funeral is?"

His eyes were concentrating and he shook his head "No, let's go find out."

Tenderheart over heard them and stopped them before they left "Guy's?"

They stopped and turned to him "What?"

He looked at them with pleading eyes "There is not gonna be a funeral."

Swift Heart's mouth opened and her scream could be heard all the way down to Earth "WHAT!?"

He gave her a look of sorrow and she demanded an answer "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TENDERHEART?" She said lifting the bear up by the neck.  
He coughed and said "Family... won't...bury...him."

She let him go and he inhaled a lot of air. "Of all the low level things..." She was very angry and went up to Grumpy and said "We need to bury that child."

Tenderheart spoke again "We can't."

Grumpy wrapped Swift Heart in a hug and said "Why?"

Tenderheart looked at them and said "The mother said that she wanted to have a private funeral."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Didn't she get arrested too?"

Tenderheart shook his head "No she actually tried to protect him but his father and brother found ways around her."

Swift Heart was so mad she pushed Grumpy away and began to walk out.

Grumpy looked at Tenderheart who nodded and he went after her.

* * *

Swift Heart had conjured up a cloud car and hopped in.

Grumpy yelled to her "Swift wait!"

She looked at him and said "What?"

He slowed down and heaved out "Where are you going?"

She was quick to reply "I'm heading to his home to convince his mom to have a public funeral."

He looked at her and said "Well then I'm coming too."

She smiled as he got in and she took off. As they drove down a song came on the radio "...I hope it will kick start me and my broken heart." She turned off the song, too personal for her.  
Grumpy tried to talk to her "What are you gonna say to her?"

She looked at him and said "The truth."

He sighed and kept talking. "Well yeah but...you...just be gentle Swift Heart."

She shot him a glance and said "GENTLE!? Ha I don't think that family knows the meaning of gentle."

He looked at her and said "Look her son killed himself and her husband and other son got arrested in the same day. She's gotta be a wreck."

She shook her head and looked angry "She knew he was being beaten and didn't call the police,she deserves this."

He sighed in defeat and the two landed the car.

* * *

Swift Heart knocked on the door and a woman with red eyes answered and asked "Yes?"

Swift Heart was steaming but for the moment held her temper. "Hello I'm Swift Heart Rabbit and this is Grumpy Bear."

Grumpy nodded to the lady "We knew your son."

She looked like she was about to cry when she asked "Which one?"

They looked at her and she nodded "Nathan."

She invited then inside. Once inside she sat down on the couch and asked "I take it you want a public funeral too."

They nodded and she sighed with tears forming "I can't handle all the stares I get on the street. I was his mother for God's sake and..." She chuckled "Listen to me the mother who watched her son die young and I try to think of excuses."

Swift heart looked at her and said "You need to make the funeral public. He would have wanted this. You know he would of."

She didn't seem to hear her as she held on to a picture of Nathan as a baby and cried as she said "Why couldn't I have protected you."

Grumpy and Swift Heart shared looks of confusion and said "Mrs. Franches?"

She snapped back to reality and said "I'll make it public." She looked back at the picture and said "But I won't be there baby."

Rubbing her finger up and down his photo "I'm sorry I failed you."

She lay down and curled into a ball and cried harder.

Nodding Swift Heart and Grumpy stood up and said "Thank you and sorry for your loss." And they walked out of the Franches home.

* * *

Back at Care-a-lot Swift Heart and Grumpy told everyone the date for the funeral.

Noble Heart was more worried for True Heart. This was a lot of stress and her secret wouldn't be a secret forever. He had to talk to her. However she was taking another nap so he would have to wait.

He began to think of what to say as he paced the room. Little did he know True Heart was up and looking at him. Shaking her head she said "Ya know, I'm gonna get more worried if you keep walking around like that."

He jumped and turned to her "True Heart! You scared me."

She smiled and laughed "What's on your mind?"

His face fell a little and he gave her a look "True Heart I think we need to tell everyone that you are pregnant."

She put a hand on her stomach and sighed "Well...I mean do we have to?"

He looked at her and said "The last thing you need is stress and right now that's all you seem to be getting."

Looking down she nodded and said "But how?"

He thought for a moment and said "We could always just be straight forward with it."

She shook her head no. " Some of them are already on edge. We drop this bomb shell on them they may go overboard."

He nodded and sigh "We could tell them individually."

She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Nodding she said "Yeah, that could work."

He smiled and took her hand and asked "Wanna tell them today or tomorrow?"

She smirked "Today, but you're driving."

He chuckled and opened the door for her "Of course milady."

She rolled her eyes as she sat in the passenger seat.


	17. News

Swift Heart looked out the window and sighed. She hated this day but wouldn't miss it. Grumpy looked at her and asked "Wanna go for dinner?"

She looked at him and smiled. For the first time all day it wasn't sarcastic. "I could go for a bite."

He stretched out his elbow and said "Shall we?"

She laughed as they walked toward the door when there was a knock.

Swift heart raised an eyebrow and Grumpy opened the door to find a face they recognized almost immediately.

* * *

Cheer and Champ had taken the news rather well. They were sad but had been able to recover. There was a knock on their door and they answered it. Standing before them was Noble and True Heart, looks of agitation on their faces.

"Hey sports fans what can I do for you?"

They smiled and True Heart spoke up "Well we have some news."

Cheer and Champ raised their eyebrows "And what news would that be?"

True heart took a deep breath and said "Well we were keeping it a secret, but I'm pregnant."

Cheer gasped but Champ seemed unfazed. Noble and True Heart looked at them and Cheer hugged True Heart "Oh, congratulations!"

True Heart nodded and patted her back "Thanks, Cheer."

Champ shook his head and said "Yeah yeah congrats."

Noble Heart nodded in return "Well we should probably go tell the others."

Cheer nodded and waved goodbye to them as they walked away. Turning to Champ she crossed her arms and looked at him.

Confused he asked her "What?" She frowned at him.

Still confused he asked her again "What!? What is it?" She shook her head and turned away from him.

She sighed and said "Champ..."

He was getting worried slightly "Yeah?"

She turned to him and said "I...wanna...have...a baby."

His eyes widened and he backed up a bit "Woah Cheer are you serious?"

She nodded and sighed "But if you don't want to I... can wait."

He was still astonished he thought it over he had always envisioned kids with Cheer but he wanted to get married first.

Then he thought of something "Tell you what Cheer give me a month to decide."

She nodded and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Bright Heart was home and he had invited Gentle Heart over to watch a movie together. She was curled up next to him when there was a knock at the door both sighed in anger before Bright Heart said "I'll get it."

She smiled at him as he got up. Opening the door he saw Innocent Heart standing there "Oh hi Innocent what can I do for you?"

She smiled and said "Hi Bright Heart ummm I was wondering could I..."

She trailed off a bit and he raised an eyebrow "What do you need?"

She sighed and said "I need someone to train me for caring missions and I was wondering if you and Gentle Heart could help me?"

He smirked then he said "Yeah no problem. Come on in and we'll talk about it with Gentle Heart."

She smiled as she walked in. Gentle Heart hadn't heard a thing and asked "Who is it Bright Heart?"

He called back "It's Innocent heart."

She got up and smiled "Hi Innocent how's it going?"

Innocent smiled back and said "Pretty good. Sucks what happened to that boy." Shaking her head in disbelief.

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Yeah no one like that, deserves...that."

* * *

Playful and Funshine were at home trying to relax and couldn't wait to plan a prank on someone but couldn't decide who. "I don't know Funshine True and Noble would kill us if we hit them with a prank."

Funshine nodded and said "Well we could always just get Cheer and Champ but I wanna go for a bigger target.

Nodding in agreement Playful snapped his fingers and said "I got it!"

Funshine eyes glowed with glee as he said "Birthday and Treat Heart."

She smiled and said "We could always just replace their baking powder with baking soda."

Playful shook his head and said "Child's play."

He thought for a moment and said "How about we replace their Frosting with glue then we can get more people while we are at it."

Funshine grew curious and said "But how will we know they are baking."

Then she smiled evilly. "I know. How about Proud and Loyal's wedding?"

Playful nodded and said "Well that could work but we would need an escape plan. Also, we can't do it to Proud and Loyal we may be evil but not THAT evil."

Funshine nodded in agreement and said "So we have to bake an identical cake for the two hmmm."

Playful smiled and began to work on the plan.

* * *

A few hours later...

True Heart and Noble Heart had almost told everyone. The only ones left were Grumpy and Swift Heart.

Just before knocking on the door True turned to Noble "Do we tell them like we have the others?"

Noble looked at her confused " What do you mean?"

She sighed and took a step toward him "Swift has been on the edge since the whole Nathan thing."

Noble tilted his head to the side and said "Well how should we tell them?"

She shrugged "Beats me but let's just be careful ok?"

He nodded and knocked on Grumpy's door, they waited. No answer. Growing a bit worried they knocked again and still no answer. Noble Heart turned the knob and pushed in it opened...


	18. Kidnapping

As the True and Noble Heart walked in they notice the place was still quiet. Suddenly a light appeared at the end of the hall and the two went up to the door and listened in. "Come on guy's get them throughthe portal now!"

Noble looked at True who shrugged in response. Then there was a bang! And the two listened again. "Boss can you help us a little? This one is kinda heavy."

They heard a sigh then the sound of boots move across the floor. "Dear goodness what does this guy eat?"

Noble took True Heart's hand and lead her behind him as he peeked through the keyhole, where he saw three men carrying an unconscious Grumpy. One was a tall muscular man with red hair and it seemed he had wings and what looked like a tail.

Then there were two smaller men still with some muscle but not nearly as much as the red head. As they threw Grumpy through the portal they took one look back and then left. True and Noble Heart backed up and left.

Once outside he turned to her and said "Go home now."

She was about to protest when he yelled "Now!" Pointing a finger toward their home and True Heart ran off.

* * *

Noble had gathered a few of the bears and cousin who were all curious what happened. "Why are we here Noble?" Gentle Heart asked holding onto Bright Heart.

Nodding Harmony added "Yeah is everything okay?"

He sighed and said "Me and True Heart were going to tell Grumpy and Swift Heart the news but they didn't answer the door. We went to investigate and saw some men carry them through a portal."

A few gasped but most were unaffected by the news, not that they didn't care but because after recent events this seemed normal.

Noble waved his hand and said "The portal may still be open so let's go check."

Nodding they followed him inside. Once inside they entered the room Noble Heart had seen and saw the portal still open but it was closing fast Noble Heart yelled "Get in to the portal now!"

He jumped through followed by Gentle Heart, Bright Heart, Innocent Heart, and Harmony. The others were too slow to get in on time.

As the group came crashing through the portal they immediately felt the drop in temperature.

Rubbing his head as he sat up Bright Heart looked around for the others and found Harmony beside him. "Oh my gosh Harmony are you okay? "

He tried to help her up but she waved him off "Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks." She looked around too and sighed "We're are we?"

Bright Heart shrugged "Beats me let's go look for the others."

She nodded. Little did the two know Noble Heart and Gentle Heart weren't too far off. Shaking her head Gentle Heart got up "Oh boy what a ride."

Shaking too Noble Heart nodded "I'll say!"

They heard foot steps and turned to see Bright and Harmony walking up to them.

Gentle Heart ran into Bright Heart's arms and blushed a little as he hugged her back.

Harmony rolled her eyes and looked around a bit "Say? Where is Innocent Heart?"

The others looked around before hearing someone saying "Up here!" Looking up they saw Innocent up in a tree waving her arms. She shrugged "I don't know if it's important but could someone please get me down!?"

Laughing Noble stretched out his arms and said "Jump I'll catch you."

Closing her eyes Innocent jumped down right into Noble's arms. She opened her eyes to see she was on the ground and said "Thank you."

As Noble set her down. Shaking his head he said "Don't mention it."

Bright Heart faked a cough and asked "Well? Shall we begin looking for Grumpy and Swift Heart?"

They all nodded and the group set off.

* * *

Unknown to them, a strange man was watching from a distance shaking his head. "Well I'll be." Before taking off.

As Grumpy woke up he felt like someone had used his head for batting practice. He stood up and looked around and saw Swift Heart on the floor. He shook back to reality and ran beside her and shook her "Swift?"

She groaned as she too sat up "Who's been using my head for a soccer ball."

Grumpy rolled his eyes as he helped her up. She looked at him and the two shared a kiss.

The sound of boots could be heard and they turned to see a guard. "Well, well, well look who's up." He said while crossing his arms.

Grumpy was curious as he grabbed the bars to his cell and muttered "Who are you?"

The guard chuckled, "Oh you don't remember me?" As he slid off his hood to reveal his face...


	19. A King?

As the group traveled they stopped when they heard a noise "Who's there?" Bright Heart asked trying to be brave

The leaves ruffled then a small girl walked out. They all relaxed a bit when seeing it was a child "Hello little girl what can I do for you?"

She looked at Noble Heart and said "Leave this place and never come back."

They all took a step back at this remark "Ummm, ok, no can do. Some of our friends are here and we came to get them."

She laughed at this. "If your friends came here then the king wants them." Sighing she waved her hand and said "Follow me."

They looked at each other and shrugged and followed.

* * *

Grumpy and Swift couldn't believe who they saw "Nathan!?" He smiled and nodded.

They shook their heads in disbelief "But...you...how...what?"

He chuckled "My first words too."

Grumpy shook his head and said "What's up with the robes?"

Nathan look down and said "Oh yeah these." He shook his head "I'm the king."

Grumpy's eyes widened "The...the king?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah. Led a revolution once I got here and they put me on the throne."

Swift Heart shook her head in disbelief "But you've been dead for a day how could you have..."

He raised his hand and she fell silent "Relax Swift Heart. I just wanted you guy's to know I'm ok thanks for helping though."

She still had questions as he opened the door she blurted out "What happened to the man in power before you?"

He raised an eyebrow "He was a tyrant who was much like my father. Beat, taxed and killed his people into the ground. Then there was the revolution leader before me. Once he took power be went mad and tried to kill me but I escaped and overthrew him."

Grumpy was still shocked but just said "Sounds like an exciting time but we have to get back to Care-a-lot."

Nathan nodded and said "I'll give you an escort." and he waved his hand and two guards stood beside Grumpy and Swift Heart.

* * *

As the group continued through the woods the girl stopped and turned to them "Well it was nice knowing you." then ran off

Bright Heart turned to the others "What?"

Innocent shrugged"Beats me."

There was a sudden click! The group turned to see a man with a gun 'Whoa wh..."

Noble tried to say something when three more men came out from the woods with guns and said "Why have you come here?"

Gentle answered "Our friends were brought here and we are here to bring them home."

One man nodded to the others and they all were blindfolded.

* * *

Nathan heard a voice and turned "Your Highness your highness!"

"Yes?"

Breathing the man said "Sir there are people at the gates demanding you."

Nathan nodded and walked with the man with Grumpy and Swift Heart with their guard following. Nathan came out to see people shouting his name lifting a hand they silence and he said "What is it?"

A woman stepped forward "Your Highness we have found strange creatures in the woods." as she said it a handful of care bears and cousins were thrown forward.

"What do you wish we do with them?"

Nathan looked to Grumpy and Swift Heart, who were shocked to see their friends this way.

Nathan nodded toward them. His guards picked them up and brought them to Grumpy and Swift Heart.

Nathan turned and asked the woman "Who brought them to you?"

She looked at him and said "M...my daughter."

Nathan looked at her said "Bring her here."

Two men pushed forward a little girl who looked extremely scared as Nathan approached her she went to kneel but before she could he raised a hand and she didn't "Why did you bring them here young lady?"

She looked down and Nathan knelt down to her eye level and asked again "Why?"

She looked at him and said "I was worried that they were spies."

Her mother nodded and wrapped her daughter in her arms.

Nathan turned to the bears and cousins and said "Have a safe journey back." and with the wave of his hand they went through another portal back to Care-a-lot.

* * *

Hitting the ground with a thud Grumpy rubbed his head "Ow, oh why do these things always happen to me?"

Laughing as she got up Swift Heart gave him a hug and he smiled.

Looking around they noticed none of the others where there and they got up and stepped outside where they saw True Heart walking by "Hi True Heart!"

She jumped and said "Oh thank goodness what happened to you two?"

Swift Heart and Grumpy shared a look and both said "Its a very long story."

She nodded and sat down to listen.

As they finished up True Heart nodded "That was indeed a long story well I had better get home or Noble is gonna freak out."

Swift heart raised an eyebrow "How do you know he is home."

True heart gave her a wink and said "I know."

But before she left she turned around and said "Oh by the way I'm pregnant."

Then she smiled and walked away Swift heart's eyes widened and Grumpy passed out.


	20. Surprises Every Where

After getting home True yelled "Noble you home?" She saw him lean out from the kitchen and say "Yeah where were you?"

She smiled "Oh no where. Just saw Swift and Grumpy and told them the news."

He nodded and gave her a hug and kiss.

She smiled and gazeed into his eyes and nodded putting a hand on her stomach.

He lead her into the kitchen where he had prepared a dinner for her.

She smiled as she sat down and began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was and finished in thirty minutes.

Noble laughed as he got another batch of food for her.

She began to dig in again but slower.

* * *

As Grumpy came to, Swift Heart was waving her hand over his face "Grumpy? Can you hear me?"

He nodded and waved her hand off "Yes, yes!"

She smiled as she helped him up.

"Sorry about that, I was just caught off guard."

She laughed and said "Well if I ever become pregnant I'll be sure to catch you on guard."

He rolled his eyes and said "Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow and said "Say Grumpy I never got that dinner."

He rolled his eyes "Well then allow me."

She giggled as he took her hand.

Loyal Heart was at home when Proud Heart walked in "Hey honey."

She smiled "Hi.."

She sounded nervous which he caught onto "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and said "Nothing...just...um...nothing."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer "Whaaaaaat is it?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully "Nothing really I'm just..."

She looked down and he was starting to become nervous "Well then I'm just gonna have to kiss it out of you."

With that he tackled her and began to kiss her face while she squealed with joy "No, no, no Loyal stop I'm ticklish no!"

But she was laughing and kissed him back and the two stared at each other for a minute before Loyal sighed. "So tell me what's bothering you?"

She looked at him and sighed "Loyal remember when I took that test..."

He got off her and helped her up. "Yeah I remember why?"

She began fidgeting with her engagement ring and said "Well Take Care said I should take another one just to be sure and..."

He looked at her and his eyes widened "No"

She nodded and said "Surprise!" With a desperate smile.

He hugged her and lifted her into the air and said "I couldn't be happier."

She was surprised by this reaction "Really?"

He nodded and set her down and gave her a kiss which she returned and sighed "Good, now for a bigger challenge."

He smiled and said "We can do it together if that helps"

She smiled and said "Of course it does. But I think we hould keep this a secret." And gave him a kiss.

* * *

Grumpy had an ice pack on his head because he had a bump on it. "Oh man what a day."

Swift Heart laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Thank for dinner."

He smiled and said "Your welcome Swifty so wh..."

He was cut off by her saying "Did you just call me Swifty?"

He blushed and said "Maybe?"

She gave him a look and said "I like it Grumps."

He smiled and gave her a kiss and she gave him one back. "So what do you wanna do?"

She whispered something into his ear and he nodded "That could be fun."

She made a devilish smile "Come on." He followed close behind her.

As the two walked they discussed their plan "Ok one more time."

He nodded "I'll draw Funshine and Playful outside and you hit them with these pies."

He nodded then something occurred to him "Or."

She raised an eyebrow "Or?"

He nodded a grin on his face "We could get Hugs and Tugs to draw them out then we hit them with pies."

She thought it over and said "Yeah that could work. Where are they?" He said

"Should still be at Grams unless they got into mischief again."

She laughed and said "With our luck they did."And the two set off to Grams house.

At Grams house Hugs and Tugs were playing in the front yard with Grams bear watching them. When she heard Swift heart run up "Hi Grams."

She smiled "Why hello Swift Heart what can I do for you?"

She look at Hugs and Tugs and smiled "I need Hugs and Tugs for a... mission."

She put on a fake smile and crossed her fingers, however lucky for her Hugs and Tugs had heard "Need for mission." and were right at her side begging Grams "Pleaseeeeeee Grams."

The two begged but Grams was still thinking and Swift Heart got an idea and made a puppy face like Hugs and Tugs and Grams cracked "Oh ok, just don't get In too much trouble."

Swift Heart nodded "Don't worry Grams they won't."

As they got out of ear shot she turned to them and said "Ok guy's here's the deal you get Funshine and Playful Heart out of their house and on my next caring mission I'll take you two deal?"

They nodded "Deal." They said in unison.

* * *

As Swift Heart returned with Hugs and Tugs she smiled. "They are on board."

He smiled and nodded "They know what to do?"

She nodded "Oh yeah."

With that they all got into position and Hug and Tugs knocked on the door when Playful Heart answered a sad look on his face but he smiled "What can I do for you two?"

They both said "We saw Loyal and Proud Heart all dressed up heading for the Hall of Hearts if you hurry you can hit them with pies."

He sighed and said "Yeah a small prank would be fun."

He turned around and called Funshine who came over and was caught up on the details.

As the two began to walk there was a sudden yell and Hugs and Tugs ran away as Grumpy and Swift Heart threw pies and Playful and Funshine who yelled "We've been had!"

As a pie hit her the two snuck behind a bush and pulled out pies of their own and the two sides exchanges fire for two hours till Hugs and Tugs sneak attacked both sides and a truce was called. "Ok, ok now we are even."

Swift Heart said laughing as she wiped pie off her face.

Nodding Funshine added "Next time we'll try harder."

Swift Heart laughed "Yeah, I bet you will."

Both laughing all six headed home.

THE END.


End file.
